Kaiju
by tinycolossus
Summary: Being a hero is something every kid wishes to be, and that is no different for Izuku. Sure having a quirk that most would consider villainous isn't ideal, but that's just a bump on the road on his path to be a hero. With Katsuki in his corner and one hell of a quirk, villains better watch out, the future top heroes are here to stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitsuki ****POV**

"Kacchan! Hurry, we're gonna miss the interview." Squealed a small boy, gripping tightly to an All Might figurine, as he scampered down the stairs of his friend's house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yelled a slightly taller blonde child, named Katsuki, as he rushed from his room and crawled onto the couch, before flipping on the television.

"Oi, you brats, quiet down it's 7:00 AM not noon." Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother, called in mock irritation as she watched the two 4-year-olds with a fond smile. It had been barely a month since she had introduced Katsuki to Inko's son, but those two couldn't have been closer. They bonded over everything, from their love of All Might, to their wish to be heroes. Her little rascal had invited Izuku for a sleepover so they could watch All Might's interview together, and for how energetic the two were, they seemed to have all the patience in the world when it came to seeing their hero. As she heard the blaring tune signaling the interview's start she smiled into her much needed coffee.

"Welcome, All Might, to Channel 7's hero spotlight." Said the news anchor, he seemed even more dressed up than usual with slick-backed hair, a freshly laundered suit, and a broad smile that could almost match his interviewee.

"I understand you're here today to talk about you're latest anti-bullying campaign. can you explain your reasoning behind doing starting this campaign?"

"**Oh, that's easy.**" Bellowed All Might. "**You see, even though it any seem like I have perfect control of my quirk, that wasn't always the case. As a child my strength usually ended with lots of broken desks and park equipment. Because of that some of the kids in my school had said I'd be better suited for villainy.**"

"Really, even you had problems as a child?" The confusion evident on the anchor's face.

"**Absolutely, so that's why I want to make sure kids don't have to go through what I did and that's why I started my new anti-bullying campaign.**"

'That's rather nice.' Thought Mitsuki, 'but as much as everyone admires the #1 hero I don't really think everyone will take that to heart, I just hope my Katsuki takes is to heart.' Mitsuki smiled wryly as she turned to prepare breakfast for the two munchkins.

"**I just want all the young aspiring heroes out there to remember one thing, there's no such thing as a villainous quirk, and the best heroes don't just beat down villains they also lift up those around them to be the best they can.**" The signature voice of All Might could be heard just before the click of the TV turning off and the little patter of footsteps signaling Katsuki and Izuku's arrival to the dining table.

"Uwahhh, All Might was so coooool!" Screamed Izuku, his eyes sparkling with childish glee, as he pulled himself up onto his chair.

"Yeah, when we get our quirks we're gonna be just like him!" Preened her little blonde ball of energy.

"Yeah! Oh, Kacchan we should go play heroes at the park today."

"Let's do it, we can start our own hero agency!"

"Hold up you two.." interrupted Mitsuki.

"MOM! Come on let us go, let us go!" Shouted the younger blonde his face beginning to flush.

"Please, Auntie let us go to the park, we'll be good." Cried out Izuku his eyes already shining with fresh tears. Sometimes Mitsuki thinks the Midoriya family quirk isn't telekinesis, but, rather, overactive tear ducts, and she'll be damned if her new carpet gets soaked today

"I was going to say, that you two needed to hold your horses." Sighed Mitsuki immediately the two began to cheer, "but we're getting your mom, Izuku, Masaru is out on a business trip and I'm not watching over you two brats alone, got it?"

"Thanks, Auntie/Momma!" The two cried out as they rushed off to change into proper 'hero attire' leaving Mitsuki to chuckle at their antics as she reached for the phone.

**Inko POV**

The weather was near perfect, sunny with a couple clouds in the sky and the summer breeze rustling the leaves overhead.

"Delaware Smash!" Shouted both Katsuki and Izuku as they ran around the playground squealing and chasing down imaginary supervillains. Inko was so glad the two of them got along like she and Mitsuki did. However, she did worry that maybe Kacchan, as Izuku called him, might be a little too much like his mother sometimes.

"Thinking about something funny Inko?" Mitsuki asked.

"Only how much Katsuki resembles you." Smiled back Inko.

"Don't remind me," groaned Mitsuki, "I love the little squirt to death but some days I want to strangle him. He better count his lucky stars he's too cute."

"Oh don't say that."

"Why not? It's true it's probably the same for Izuku."

"Sometimes, yes, but we both know we wouldn't trade them for the world."

Off in the distance, they heard Izuku calling out to Kacchan about some villain disturbance.

**Katsuki POV**

Today was going great for Katsuki, first, he got to have a sleepover with Izuku, next they got to see their favorite hero give a live interview, and now they were playing hero with the other kids at the park, this couldn't get any better. Katsuki was sure of it!

"Kac- sorry, Mighty Man, help one of the villains is getting away blast him down with Hell Flame." Shouted Izuku pointing out the Imaginary villain.

"You got it, Small Might!." Responded the younger Bakugo pointing his hands out. Katsuki started to feel a pressure building in his palms. Thinking about how his flames would catch the villain the blonde exclaimed "Die!" Only, instead of imaginary flames shooting off, Katsuki was thrown back unexpectedly by two large popping sounds coming from from his palms.

"Are you alright," cried Izuku as he rushed over to Katsuki, only to stop and stare at him in awe, "oh my gosh! Kacchan you got your quirk, it's so cool." Looking at his palms Katsuki saw little explosions going off in his palm with the sparks trailing down like firecracker trails, he started to beam, this day had gotten even better.

"MOM!" Screamed the explosive blonde, "MOM LOOK I GOT MY QUIRK!" Rushing over to the bench his mom sat on with Auntie Inko.

"Oh really" beamed his mother, "can you show me?"

"Yeah look," Katsuki puffed up with pride displaying the small burst of flames crackling in his hand. "Isn't it cool?"

"Your right it is, my little munchkin, the coolest there is."

As Katsuki reveled in his quirk appearing the other kids crowded around him praising him for his cool quirk. Katsuki smiled under all the praise, after all, with such a cool quirk he was sure to be a hero now!

Wanting to celebrate his quirk with an even better game of heroes Katsuki turned to the two mothers. "Since I got my quirk, and I'm feeling super duper nice you two can join me and Izuku's agency, as our sidekicks."

"Sure why not, ok kiddo, what sidekicks do you want us to be?" Giggled Mitsuki at her child's precociousness

"Oh I know, I know." Izuku's said as he scampered over to the bench.

"Auntie, you can be the new hero Miruko, and my mommy can be the sidekick U-UW-Uwabami" stuttered out Izuku as he tried to fit his mouth around the names.

"I think those are two wonderful ideas,"smiled Inko warmly, "now why don't you show us where your agency is my little heroes." As Izuku reached out to grab her hand.

Katsuki watched as Izuku chattered beside him to his mom about both Miruko, and Uwabami. It was an odd habit he was picking up and honestly, Katsuki thought it was a little weird. After all, how does anyone talk that fast, he just hoped it wouldn't get creepier. Imagine if Izuku started muttering all the time. He'll have to remember to knock some sense into Izuku if he ever starts going down the road of muttering.

"Arghh!" Suddenly a pained scream ripped through the air shattering the happy mood. Katsuki's head whipped around trying to find the source of the cry only to see Izuku and his mom lying on the ground, with Auntie Inko writhing in pain.

"Mommy! Are you alright? What's wrong!" Cried Izuku panic welling in his voice as he continued to hold on to his mother's hand. "Someone help, my mommy's hurting!" As Inko withered on the ground something seemed wrong weird growths were sprouting all over her arms and her emerald eyes turned a sick poisonous green.

"Izuku, sweetie let go of your mom for me, ok honey, I need you to calm down," Mitsuki said as she tried to comfort the sobbing child, "hey, can someone call an ambulance or a hero, my friend needs help."

"I already called they're on their way." Shouted another mother who hurriedly put away her phone. As Izuku finally let his death grip on his mother's hand loosen the changes seemed to slow and then stop as soon as he let go. But the changes on Inko were undeniable, a pattern of viridescent scales littered her skin and her once emerald green eyes had an oddly shaped pupils reminiscent of the eyes of a snake.

"Ah... oh" Inko let out soft groans of pain as she seemed to slip in and out of consciousness.

"Mommy, your ok," cried Izuku as he latched onto his mother again tears staining her bare skin "I was so worried fo-"

"AHHH!" Inko's shrieks started anew, as well as the changes, which seemed to be happening even quicker.

"Izuku! let go of your mom for a second I think you're hurting her," cried Mitsuki as she scrambled to gently unlatch the crying child, careful to avoid touching his skin, "I think your quirk came in like Katsuki's, it might be hurting her."

"I-I-I'm the one hurting mommy." Whispered Izuku shock etched onto his features. "That means I'm a villain, I don't wanna be a villain, I'm sorry mommy!" Choked out the sobbing greenette as he stumbled back from his fallen mother, chest heaving in unsteady, too fast breaths.

Having overcome his shock Katsuki rushed in between the mother and child shielding Inko from his friend "You're a villain Izuku, why'd you hurt Auntie Inko!" He roared his quirk punctuating each word with a loud crack.

'How could Izuku do this' Katsuki thought, 'heroes don't hurt people villains do and if Izuku hurt his own mommy who was nice to everyone that must mean Izuku was a villain.'

"N-no I'm not a villain I didn't mean to," cried the younger boy his emerald orbs swimming with fresh tears, "I'm sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry…" the child began to mutter curling in on himself before jerking up. His eyes frantically flitting from person to person before settling on his mother's fallen form. He scrambled backward away from the blonde boy and ran with abandon to the woods, fallen tears peppering the ground in a trail as he ran away.

"You brat!" Katsuki's mother shouted before smacking along the back his head. "Why'd you do that to Izuku, huh?" She growled out the glare being sent his way telling him one wrong word could signal his own unfortunate end.

"I defended Auntie Inko," cried Katsuki indignantly matching his mother's glare with his own

"Yeah, and you were really mean to Izuku as well."

"So what, he was being a villain." He countered indignantly his fist clenching with agitation. 'How come she couldn't see that he was doing something heroic? Why is he getting yelled at when Izuku was the bad guy?'

"Oh honey," his mother sighed, her glare softening, "he didn't mean to hurt her, his quirk just activated suddenly. Imagine what would've happened if your quirk activated as I was holding your hand. Would you be the villain then?"

"Of course not," Katsuki wavered, "it was an accident."

"Exactly." His mom gave him a tired smile, "it's the same for Izuku he's not a villain. Now go find him and make up with him, ok. I'll be waiting right here for both of you."

Nodding Katsuki took off in the direction Izuku ran in, entering the forest they often explored. As he wandered through the forest he thought about what he said to Izuku, regretting the harshness of his words. As he continued to search, the sun started to sink lower the sky turning into a blaze of orange and yellow, the shadow lengthening. Katsuki was scared, it'd be getting dark soon, but he soldiered on, after all Bakugo Katsuki never failed, he was going to be the bestest hero ever! Steeling his resolve he stepped forward, only to trip on a branch.

Dusting himself off he glared at the offending object. The branch was gnarled and weirdly twisted like a child had haphazardly lumped two mounds of clay together with crystalline structures jutting out at odd angles. Looking around he saw a trail of similar branches some still on the trees they sprouted from, others splayed along the ground creating a winding trail into the forest.

His curiosity piqued, Katsuki followed the trail before hearing something soft on the wind. Hesitantly he followed the noise as the trees opened up to a small river bank. And along the bank was a crying, dirty, green haired child, Izuku.

As Katsuki inched closer to the crying boy he saw evidence of Izuku's wild run from the smudges on and small cuts on his skin to the tiny twig tangled in his hair. Quiet sobs filled the air as the tiny body shook.

"K-Kacchan…" Izuku whispered hoarsely, turning to face the blonde his eyes red rimmed from crying and filled with a brand of fear the young blonde had never seen before, "d-don't get close, p-please."

"Ehh why not?"

"I can't turn it off," hiccuped Izuku, "I don't wanna be a villain b-but if I touch anything I-I hurt it." As Izuku rambled Katsuki notices a hornet racing to the smaller boy stinger raised. however as soon as it landed on Izuku skin it ballooned out filling out impossible angles with too many legs and its wings seemed to crack and morph growing impossibly large as it fell to the ground, its shifting stopped, twitching.

"See!" Cried the greenette harder, "I didn't mean for t-that to h-happen, i-it just did" burying his head back into his arms. "How c-can I b-be a hero if all I can do with this e-evil quirk is h-hurt, people." His voice breaking as the smaller child barely kept the sobs that wracked his body from making him completely incomprehensible.

Hearing Izuku, Katsuki shook, not with rage or indignation for once, but with shame, he called his best friend a villain when they couldn't even control their own quirk. That made him a bully, how could he be a great hero if he was a bully? Suddenly All Might's words from earlier echoed through him.

"_**There's no such thing as a villainous quirk, and the best heroes don't just beat down villains they also lift up those around them."**_

With new determination lit inside him, katsuki marched up to his friend. "You're wrong." He stated plainly, "All Might said there are no bad quirks, and if All Might said it, it has to be true." Izuku looked up at him, eyes red-rimmed, "Besides it's just a quirk," Katsuki continued, "none of those other extras are cool enough to be my friend other than you. So I'm not having you dipping out on our friendship, got it."

By coincidence Katsuki noticed a small ladybug land on Izuku, averting his eyes and waiting for its inevitable grotesque transformation, the distinct flop of something falling to the stones never came. As he looked back he saw the small dot of red crawling along with Izuku's shirt as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey come on over here for a second," called Katsuki as he squatted next to the river bed. "Stick your arms in the mud with me, got it."

"W-what, why Kacchan" Izuku asked confusion evident.

"I think I know how to counter your quirk, so just do it."

"O-okay."

Sticking their hands into the mud they created a small layer of mud around their little arms.

"Okay, now we wait for them to dry."

As time passed the two sat in silence before Katsuki got up and grabbed Izuku's mud covered hand. "Wait, Kacchan you'll get….hurt." Shrieked Izuku before staring in awe as nothing happened to the blonde.

"Come on," Katsuki said gruffly, "our moms are probably waiting, and I'm hungry." As his stomach let out a low growl almost as if in confirmation. Much to the laughter of the two as they giggled at the timing. Walking along the twisting path of Misshapen branches the two talked about heroes and what they'd probably have for dinner.

Quietly Izuku asked a question that seemed to deafen everything else "Kacchan, do you think I can still be a hero, even with my quirk?" The silence that followed was painful for Izuku but not as much as Kacchan's tightened grip in his hands or his stiff frozen posture.

"What kind of question is that?" Kacchan huffed annoyed, "of course you can be a hero. If you're not going to be a hero, who's gonna be my partner and number two hero? Stupid Izuku, I'll start calling you Deku if you keeping asking stupid questions got that."

"Right Kacchan!" Izuku beamed, smiling brighter than a new sun, as they walked into the open clearing of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **everyone its nice to finally say hello to everyone now that Ive figured out how to add author notes. So I just want to take the time to thank all of y'all who followed, faved, or reviewed my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I hope you all have a wonderful day and that y'all also enjoy this new chapter. **

**—-**

Masaru has always hated hospitals. Maybe it was the relation to sickness, the cold clinical walls, maybe it was the fact that he was just a teensy bit scared of needles, but he was sure that the biggest problem was that the austere quiet of its halls were a far cry from the loud wild energy that permeated from his wife and son. The tap of tiny feet against the cot side and the scratch of pen on paper were the only things reminding Masaru why he was here, to figure out just what Izuku's quirk was.

After the disastrous quirk awakening that was yesterday, Inko had been rushed to the hospital. Mitsuki and Katsuki were with her right now. He had canceled several important meeting, but it was a small price to pay to help little Izuku.

"Alright, I think we have an idea on what Izuku's quirk is," exhaled the doctor as a serious expression covered his features, "Izuku has some kind of biological manipulation quirk. Which, as it is, would be fine except for two major factors." Izuku perked up as the doctor talked, he had always been a curious kid, and apparently, his own quirk was no exception to his curiosity. "The first is the fact that it doesn't just change one singular part of the body," continued the doctor, "the entire body apparently rearranges itself under the effect of his quirk, and, unless specifically directed, it mutates rapidly. Meaning that just contact with him could cause shock for the victims."

"What do you mean contact?" Asked Masaru, a grim frown found its way in his face as he saw Izuku flinching as if realizing something.

"I was getting to that." Frowned the doctor, "The second problem is that his quirk factor never turns off. Meaning his quirk will be active no matter what."

"Does that mean I can't be a hero?" Sniffled Izuku, tightly clutching the edge of the cot.

"Of course not," reassured the doctor, before turning to face the curly-haired child with a wide smile on his face, "your quirk is strong and bif you can get around those two problems I'm sure you can be a hero. Now I believe our appointment is over so move along little Izuku, I hope your mother gets better soon."

"Thanks!" beamed Izuku as he all but skipped out of the room.

Turning around Masaru shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for those kind words, Izuku really needed them."

"Don't thank me just yet, Izuku will have a long way to go, not only learning to deal with his quirk, but he will need to deal with people's stigma as well, after all not everyone can tell the difference between a villain and a villainous quirk." Waved the doctor before returning to his folders. Later, Masaru drove Izuku home getting ice cream on the way back for Izuku, though that part will be their little secret.

—

A far cry from her husband, Mitsuki was not having such a great time, somebody upstairs had apparently said that she shouldn't get any good news today. Pinching the bridge of her nose she remembered what the doctors had said about Inko's condition.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, Mitsuki-san, but it's unlikely that she'll be able to be changed back."

Those words had been deafening to her and Katsuki's subsequent glare and shouts at the doctor only got another cold assessment.

"As it is Inko-san's body has undergone extremely massive changes that seem to have took pieces of her internal organs to complete them, as well as irreversibly changing her DNA." The doctor's finality has seemed to lock her in place. "Under normal circumstances we'd just have another biological manipulation quirk just take away the changes and fix her up. The problem is that her DNA was reprogrammed so that the scales, as well as all the other changes, are now coded to her biological makeup. So even if we did change her back, her body would just regrow the removed items. We did the best we could and repaired the organ damage, but any change of the level necessary to fix her permanently could put her body into a coma."

She gripped the wheel tightly before looking into the backseat. Inko sat there entertaining Katsuki by telling him about embarrassing moments in her youth. But the changes in small woman were almost to clear. She looked like the smallest brush against her might shatter her. The greenette's arms now seemed impossibly thin, her once healthy skin was now a nearly translucent white, and her voice was so weak, barely hovering above a whisper as she told Katsuki about the time she got lost at a cherry blossom viewing.

"She will likely never recover from these changes, the demand these scales have on her body is huge, I can prescribe some nutrients supplements to help her, but the weakness your seeing in her will never go away, it's likely she will need help to complete any strenuous asks now. I'm really sorry Bakugo-san but this is the extent of what I can do." Finished the doctor, staring at her with eyes that were filled with a mix of pity and clinical finality.

Mitsuki felt tears prickle against her eyes, fighting to keep them in she focused on the road, wishing blasphemously that this had happened to someone, anyone else.

—

•2 weeks later•

Izuku was excited, mommy and he were moving in with Kacchan's family. He had heard from Auntie Mitsuki during dinner, after a whispered discussion between the three adults, something about his dad being a deadbeat? Izuku didn't know what deadbeat meant but, assuming the way Uncle Masaru said it, it was probably a bad word. Maybe Kacchan would know, Kacchan always knew bad words.

Izuku excitedly continued packing, They had apparently found an even bigger house where they were all going to live together, he and Katuski would even get their own room! Izuku had gone back to the doctor several times over the last 2 weeks, apparently, he manipulated something called DNA, and he forced the body to match those changes. Which meant Izuku had to redraw his hero costumes all over again. There were all kinds of limits like he couldn't manipulate two different strands of DNA at the same time, and that apparently it hurt, as well as a bunch more, like never turning off. It sucked not getting kisses and hugs from Mommy any more but it was better than her getting hurt.

Izuku's wardrobe had also changed to match his quirk, long sleeves and pants were almost always a must. After all, he didn't want to accidentally hurt anyone. Izuku and also gotten more skittish with contact in general, when kids he didn't know went for high fives or when the grannies in the neighborhood went to pinch his cheeks, he'd whimper before running away. The image of his mother spasming on the ground still burned in his mind. All though he didn't want to seem weak to his mother or Kacchan he was a little scared. His quirk was pretty scary and villainous. But All Might always smiles so, so would Izuku.

"Bzzzt" the buzzer at the door rang filling in the now empty rooms of the apartment and bounci

ng

off the mountain of boxes, mainly scrapbooks containing his baby photos, piled inside the living room.

Izuku quickly zipped up his bag, "Coming!" Izuku scrambled over boxes and piles to reach the door. Once there he stood on a stool, tiptoes extended to reach the doorknob, whoever made doorknobs so high up deserved a good spanking, it was always too hard for Izuku to ever open the door. As he finally turned the doorknob he pushed toward with all his might but the door wouldn't budge!

"Izuku sweetie, the door is a pull door when you want to let someone in, not a push door." He heard Auntie Mitsuki say, trying really badly to stifle her giggling."

Managing to pull the door slightly open Izuku leapt off the stool and looked up at Auntie, and all the nice people who would be getting their boxes.

"Hi, Auntie where's Kacchan?" Greeted the toddler before tilting his head cutely, wide eyes staring questioningly at her."

'Ahhh so cute' thought Mitsuki as she smiled warmly, "he's in the car waiting, do you have your toys ready?"

"Yep" the four-year-old answered before entering the maze of boxes, only to come out a minute later with an All Might backpack and action figure in tow.

"Alright kiddo get moving, the nice men and I will get your mom ok?"

"Ok!" Izuku quickly raced off to join Katsuki in the back seat of the van.

—-

The move didn't take long, the house was pretty close to where they originally lived but it was much bigger. Izuku marveled at his new room as the moving people unpacked his things for them, one was even using his quirk to carefully float everything to the shelves they had just placed.

"Uwahhh, soo cool!" Izuku shouted, " what are your quirks? They all look so cool."

"Mine is just simple telepath while my buddy here has super strength." The older man smiled. "Well we're just about done here," he continued, "So we'll be going little buddy now you better behave." As he walked away helping his coworkers pack away their equipment.

Izuku walked around the house getting a feel for the new area he found his mom within her room. Looking up at him she smiled and beckoned him over.

"Come over here Izu, sit with mommy, do you want to use the computer?" She smiled sleepily.

"Mmm Yeah," he murmured.

"Do you want to watch All Might, again?"

"No thank you, mommy,"

Inko's eyes widened in surprise, could something be wrong, Izuku never refused anything to do with All Might. "Honey, are you feeling well?"

"Yeahuh I heard from the doctor I affect D...NA so if I can learn how to do it better I can fix mommy."

"You'll have to practice too my little Izuku." His mother smiled quietly as she switched on the laptop near her bed.

"No! I don't want to hurt people," cried out the child, "hurting people is bad."

As the two sat separated by several sheets, they started to watch and read about the complexities of DNA. Unbeknownst to them, a small blonde had heard their conversation.

—

Katsuki was worried, Izuku pretended to be happy but he heard the sniffling inside his best friends room, he missed being able to touch people and animals. Then he heard Izuku wanted to improve his quirk but didn't want to activate it on things either, which was stupid, how was Izuku gonna get better if he never used his quirk. "Auntie had said Izuku needed practice, and if Izuku wasn't gonna find something to practice with for himself I need to find one for him," thought Katsuki as he marched to his dad with a determined gleam in his eyes.

"Old man," Katsuki started as he clambered up the couch his dad was laying on, "you saw Izuku's quirk assessment right can you tell me what was on it?"

"And why would you need that Katsuki," his dad chuckled out as he ruffled his hair.

"So I can get Izuku a training partner," Katsuki struggled to get his dad to stop ruffling his hair.

"Well it will be a lot harder than you think, Izuku's quirk has a lot of downsides and restriction, even with how powerful it is."

"Like what?" Questioned Katsuki

"Well first there's the fact that his quirk hurts people, which means he'd need something with a pain nullifying quirk, the second is that it has to be a living thing or else his quirk doesn't activate, and finally it needs to have multiple different DNAs so Izuku doesn't accidentally change it when he doesn't want to. Finally, it'd have to be able to withstand lots of damage from Izuku constantly rearranging its entire body. That's a lot of hard to fill criteria Katsuki."

"Okay, so I need a painless, multi DNA thingy, super strong animal...easy," Katsuki stated as if his cocksure attitude and spunk would make it happen.

Masaru sweatdropped at his son's statement, "I don't think that will be as easy as you think Katsuki."

"Yes it will, I'm gonna be the next #1 hero so if I can do that, this will be easy." Katsuki looked at him incredulously.

Before Masaru could even correct Katsuki's impossible expectations he felt a hand lightly squeeze his shoulder.

"Hey, don't correct him ," she smirked down at him, "It's keeping his mind off of Inko and Izuku, and it's cute watching him try his hardest to help his friend, I'll go with him to adoption centers around town, after all, he's a kid after the first week of not finding anything he'll probably give up."

—

Sometimes Mitsuki wanted to go back and punch herself in her smart mouth. Katsuki definitely had the drive to be a hero, if his willingness to ask her to take him to every goddamned adoption center in the city daily was anything to say about it. It had been 3 months since then and the blonde was pretty sure that she has spent more on gas than any other time in her life. At least he was doing this for a friend, but Mitsuki is pretty sure her wallet wasn't going to take that excuse from her. It's even worse because her little brat has made all the adults swear an oath of secrecy, saying he wants to make his gift a surprise.

Quietly she flipped on the TV and waited for Katsuki's to ask her to take him to those adoption centers again. As the room filled with the drone of reporters and news anchors, she heard a quiet shuffling from behind her.

"Oh, hello Mitsuki." Smiled the green haired mother, "you waiting for Katsuki-chan again?"

"You know it," Mitsuki sighed as she scooted over to let Inko take a seat, "I think the employees actually know me by name now."

"With how much you two go to the center I'm not surprised."

"At least Katsuki is putting his energy to something better than blowing up all the furniture. That reminds me how are Izuku's studies coming along?

"Really well actually, maybe it's because he used to put so much time in learning about heroes but his ability to retain, work with, and understand DNA is getting much better, I think he might be able to learn 5th-grade level material soon."

"It's good Izuku-chan is so studious compared to Katsuki, as smart as he is he spends more time researching adoption centers and when they get new animals than he does addition and subtraction."

The TV droned on talking about the latest reports on a medical company being sued for illegal testing. Barely listening, the two mothers chattered on enjoying each other's company.

"You know, Izuku is scared Katsuki-chan doesn't want to be his friend anymore." Inko casually mentioned

The Blonde mother choked suddenly, "why would he think that?" Surprise and confusion flashing across her face at the bomb her friend had so nonchalantly dropped.

"It's because Katsuki has been going to those adoption centers with you, and whenever Izuku asks what he's doing Katsuki-chan refuses to tell him." Chuckled the greenette.

"If only my son wasn't so dead set on making this a surprise then it would be so much easier," said Mitsuki as she let out a long-suffering sigh.

Suddenly the door burst open with a shout "Mom! We're home and we need to go now!" Screamed the source of Mitsuki's headaches, and the burning hole in her wallet.

"Can I know where you're going Kacchan?" The smaller of the two asked.

"No, it's a secret just study with Auntie Inko, once I finally get it I'll tell you what is." Answered the explosive boy frankly.

"Ok you little munchkin, let's get going, hopefully this is the last time," Mitsuki said as she swiped her keys and her purse. Waving goodbye to the pair of greenettes.

"Maybe, we need to go to the one in Hosu by the way'" smirked Katsuki, " the news said that the kennel there would be getting a large influx of animals needing new homes because of the recent lawsuits."

"And how did you know that?" Mitsuki raised her eyes as she buckled Katsuki into his seat.

"It's been on the news all week mom," deadpanned the four-year-old, "plus, Izuku told me that a good hero needs to research their opponents"

"So nice of you to put so much effort into finding your friend a dog."

"Best friend," corrected Katsuki.

"Alright, best friend, however, you should probably put in more effort to hanging out with him, a little birdie told me that he's been feeling really lonely recently." The mother focused on her son's face as he realized what he had been inadvertently been doing. If only Katsuki had developed a sense of social awareness above knowing when people were looking down on him, and how to be aggressive.

"Ok, I'll fix it when we get home," Katsuki frantically nodded. As the two drove out of Mustafu the sun began to lower in the sky, the trees and buildings along the road slowly thinning out.

—

1 hour later

The pair of blondes got out of the car, stretching stiff muscles as they walked to the animal shelter.

'At least the people won't be able to know my name here' thought Mitsuki wryly as they entered the cool lobby.

"I'm sorry but we can't keep that...thing here," Shouted a worker into a phone agitation pouring off his body, "we don't have the equipment to contain it, period, find another place or something because if it stays here we will have to put it down, it's too much of a danger to the other animals." Placing down the phone the worker gave a groan before raking his hands through his messy hair.

"''Scuse me," the younger Bakugo said on his tiptoes trying to get the man's attention, "we heard you have an influx of new animals can we see them, and can we ask if they have any of the qualities we need as well." The ease in which he said this showed how long the two had been going on these daily escapades.

"Oh, yes sorry for that," said the man sheepishly, "if you show me your requirements I can quickly get you a catalog and point to you which ones match those descriptions." The man quickly turned around grabbing some catalogs before following them to a set of chairs. "Alright, so what are these requirements you have?"

"It needs to not feel pain, be unable to die due to constant extreme shifting of its bodies organs, have multiple sets of DNA, be good with kids, not mind loud noises, and be strong enough to help with hero work in the future." Katsuki belted off the outrageous requirements as if they were the most obvious things in the world.

"Excuse me, what?" The man spluttered.

"I apologize for my son," interjected Mitsuki before Katsuki could repeat what he said, with a smile that she hoped hide how done she was with all of this, "I'm Mitsuki Bakugo and this is my son Katsuki, may I ask you name? And Katsuki, sweetie," The blonde mother sent a meaningful glance to her son, "please let me do the talking."

"Hello Bakugo-san I'm Kyocho Kaigosha," answered the now dubbed Kaigosha-san as he quickly gathered his composure, "I caught what your son said I was just surprised by the requirements, may I ask why you have them."

"Katsuki here has a friend who recently developed a quirk that is rather dangerous, it more or less prevents contact with any living thing, those requirements, we learned from a doctor would create something that could allow him to hold without hurting it." Answered Mitsuki.

"I see let me think to see if we have any animals with quirks that are available and what they have."

"Ah no rush, but just being curious but what was going on earlier, you seem rather stressed out?"

Kaigosha-san seemed to regain his aura of stress, sighing deeply, "it's a new arrival, it came from the recent illegal animal testing bust, the only problem is that they have multiple quirks, one of which is unable to feel...pain." The man slowly trailed off, before looking at them, "I might know something which can satisfy all your requirements but I'll need to see if it does have the necessary quirks if you could give us a couple hours to call in some quirk analysts."

—-

4 hours later

'This is taking forever' thought Katsuki as he watched the clock tick by. Hopefully, these doctor people would be done soon and he'd get to go home with a new partner for Izuku in tow. Suddenly the door creaked open and a man dressed like one of those mad scientists from the cartoons came up to them, taking hurried steps.

"You two are the one looking to adopt I assume," spoke the doctor, "if so I'll have to tell you the potential problems you will have with the dog, and later you will have to undergo screening to ensure that you will not mistreat it."

"Yes, we are," Katsuki's mom said, "we'll take the screening but can you tell us what my son is getting us into?"

Katsuki twitched leveling a glare to the older blonde. "Well I'll tell you what you will be facing adopting the dog, they have what seems to be 3 quirks, it's first is an absorption quirk that lets it absorb other animals it bites, this fulfills your requirement for multiple sets of DNA, but makes her extremely heavy." The doctor readjusted his glasses before continuing his droning. "The next 2 quirks were likely taken in by animals they absorbed, the first is what we have dubbed organless, the entirety of its body is made of a new muscle structure with each cell acting like every cell at once, this would help prevent any shock of mass changes of its characteristic as well as making it likely that the dog will live way past what any other dog might. Finally, there is a pain nullification quirk that she grabbed making it more or less perfect for your needs."

"Well if that isn't just a nice little dues ex machina I don't know what is." Chuckled the mother as Katsuki blinked trying to process everything the doctor had said.

"Not exactly, the dog is friendly for all accounts but gets aggressive around to many people, they also weigh about 2 tons."

"What!" Exclaimed the pair as they looked at the doctor incredulously.

"There's more," continues the vet, "we have a volunteer who can understand animals all those animals absorbed are to some extent 'awake' they are unable to control motor movements and don't display signs of feeling pain or discomfort but it might mean the dog could be erratic in behavior."

"That it," Katsuki asked wondering why this part matters after all being 2 tons seems like a much larger problem, "if so mom let's sign the papers and bring them home."

"If you are still fine with this dog and the problems he will probably bring you can have him, just sign here." The doctor said this as he handed Mitsuki a pile of forms pointing at a dotted line.

—

It was taking a while for Kacchan to get home it was almost 7 hours since they first left. It was almost bedtime but Izuku wanted to stay up for his friend. As he looked down from the window in his room he decided to continue reading his book. He had been reading a lot of books on anatomy, the more he knows the easier he could possibly control this ability and prevent bad side effects. Yawning lightly Izuku tried to focus on the latest chapter over bone structure and what they were made of. As he started to turn the page he heard a soft shout from downstairs

"Izuku, sweetie, Katsuki-chan is back with Auntie Mitsuki, they have something to show you." His mother called excitement leaking from her voice. Rushing out of his room he was met with a wall of fur and flesh. Knowing what would happen Izuku leapt back hiding his eyes from whatever horrible disfigurement he had just caused. Only to get licked on the face and hear loud barks. Opening his eyes he saw the dog in front of him. It's was big, with fluffy fur that seemed to blend from black and dark brown to light blonde as it got closer to his underbelly*. It had large expressive eyes and a snout wet with drool shoved into his face as it continued to lick at him.

"Ehhehe, stop it, no stop I'm ticklish," giggled Izuku as he fell over succumbing to the dogs' surprising weight. Suddenly he realized he was touching the dog, "No, stop, get away! I don't want to hurt you!"

"It's fine," smirked Kacchan as his mother seemed to have bent down struggling to hold in her laughter. "The dog's got quirks that will negate the problems with your quirk, so now you have no excuse not to play with me or practice to be heroes go it."

"Kacchan, you got him for me?" Questioned the greenette as he finally wiggled out from under the massive dog.

"Yep, now we can practice to be heroes," Katsuki practically glowed with pride as Izuku seemed to gaze at him with awe and admiration.

"Thank you so much Kacchan!" Beamed Izuku as he circled his arm into the dog reveling in the contact he had been missing for the past months.

"Ok you two, calm down and Izuku, what do you want to name him?" Masaru asked lightly ruffling Katsuki's hair.

"Ummm Mochi, cause he's squishy like mochi." Izuku hesitantly murmured before tilting his head cutely. Only to see everyone else deadpan at him.

"Really that's what you choose Izuku it's sooo la-"

"Woof!" The now dubbed Mochi barked happily before giving Izuku's another slobbering kick to the face.

"Well, I guess that his name now, I can't believe that's the name he gives this monster," Mitsuki groaned with face in hand, "Inko your son is so plain."

"Hey, now I think it's a…. wonderful name." Inko countered looking back at Izuku who now seemed more concerned with playing with his new dog.

"Well at least he's happy," smiled Masaru as Katsuki rushed over to Izuku and Mochi to play with the two, his grievance over Izuku's atrocious naming forgotten in favor of sinking into the thick fur. "Though I know we're all in for some headaches in the coming years."

**—**

**AN: The dog I'm using as a model for Mochi is a Sarplaninac cuz they're cute and fluffy and like super big**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey y'all here's another chapter and all that. just wanted to say its high key surreal how many people are following this fic, so thanks for that. **

**10 Years Later**

Izuku was stressed, sure the sun was shining and the weather was flawless, hell, he was in his last year of middle school and his grades were as close to perfect as he could get them. The sole focus of his worry was the teacher walking into the class with a broad smile plastered on his face. Which Izuku could only assume was a facsimile of All Might's with how intense it was. Walking up to the front of the class the teacher looked at the class and began Izuku's sentence to embarrassment.

"It's time for an important discussion about your future," the teacher began as the class filled with nervous energy, or maybe that was Seiteki-kun* activating his quirk out of nerves. "Today we will begin discussing your future careers, I know some of you might wish to join the workforce immediately, and some may wish to go the traditional route and enter a traditional business," droned the man, before his grin widened even further, if that was even possible, and Izuku felt the noose around his neck tighten, "ah who am I kidding, you all want to be heroes don't you!" The teacher said this before throwing the papers he had in the trash and pulled out another having details about possible hero courses. The class cheered activating their quirks before quieting down at the all too familiar crack of explosions near the front of the class.

"Oi teach, don't lump me and Izuku with the rest of these posers, there are only two people who are hero material here and that's us." Smirked a certain blonde, much to Izuku's dismay.

"Hey!"

"What the hell man!"

"Stop being such a dick Bakugo!"

Shouted the class in retaliation before Kachan spoke again. "Hey don't worry extras you can take this year as the highlight of your shitty lives, you can say you were in the same class as the top 2 heroes in middle school."

'Kacchan! Why are you like this!' Izuku mentally cried as the last unembarrassed part of Izuku crawled into a corner and died. 'Why can't you be polite and normal for once in your life.' Shrinking into his seat as the teacher lightly chided the explosive student. Then he heard the same words that he heard whenever the topic of heroics came up.

"I don't think Izuku fit for heroics after all he has a villain's quirk and we all know what that means.

Izuku winced internally after all that stigma was never going to go away. But he could hear the distinctive pop that signaled his best friend's agitation, likely at the earlier comment. Izuku sighed and resigned himself to having to reign in the blonde before he got charged with first-degree murder.

"Now now class settle down, on that note, you and Midoriya have both applied for UA's hero course?"

"Yes!" Izuku said quickly cutting the conversation off, "we're both applying there because their facilities are some of the best in the world." Izuku hoped that such a boring answer would get the teacher to move to another subject.

"Well then good luck to you two, now class let's get back to discussing the quadratic formula."

Later that day.

Izuku was quickly packing up as the teacher left dismissing the class to leave school and have a nice weekend. He hoped Katsuki had forgotten about that comment from earlier.

"Oi fucktard, what was that comment you said about Izuku."

Izuku sighed as he got up, 'guess not,' Izuku thought as he grimaced at the sound of desks crashing and a body slamming against a wall.

"Come on man, it was just a joke." Cried the student as he struggled against the wall flinching away from the sparking palm held near his head.

"Does it look like I'm laughing you shitty extra. You should know what happens to people who bad talk Izuku," Katsuki paused with a predatory gleam in his eyes that promised pain, "or maybe, you really wanted a date with a fucking toilet."

The student quavered under Katsuki, before noticing a slight figure sidling up behind the blonde. "Hey Kacchan let him go," spoke Izuku lightly tapping on his shoulder with a gloved hand, "I think he gets the point you wouldn't want to ruin your school record before the exam would you?" Muttering to himself Kastuki shrugged off Izuku's hand before glaring at the greenette.

"You keep letting these posers step on you and you'll never get them to shut up."

"Well Kachan you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, and sorry Takahashi-san**, Kachan is just a bit...protective." Izuku smiles lightly before following the blonde out the door. Leaving the now named, Takahashi to slowly recollect himself and leave, with at least some pride left intact.

Walking outside Izuku turned to his best friend "You know you don't have to threaten everyone who talks even the slightest bit negatively about me."

"Just because your a pushover doesn't mean I am." Katsuki scoffed in response.

"W-What! I'm not a pushover Kacchan." Izuku shouted as his friend guffawed

"Yeah sure and I'm a pink unicorn. Honestly, if you used your quirk and didn't take so much shit from those losers you'd actually be respected."

As they exited the school a small mound of fur fell in line with the two teenagers. "Hey Mochi, did Mom let you out again?" Cooed Izuku as he scratched behind the giant dog's ear. "You want to walk with me and Kacchan? Of course, you do, come on let's get you some food." To say Mochi had grown in the last ten years was a bit of an understatement. The brown ball of fluff had almost doubled in mass growing to a jaw-dropping 4 tons. This led to many problems as the dog often forgot his own weight and would break furniture more often than Kacchan curses.

Originally Izuku had been worried that Mochi would one day die, but apparently having no organs meant that Mochi posed little to no risk from organ failure or degeneration. However, no matter how old he got Mochi would still act like a hyperactive puppy from time to time.

"Honestly Izuku if you keep feeding the mutt like this he's gonna gain another ton." Katsuki rolled his eyes as Izuku played around with his dog.

"It'll be fine besides, an extra ton would probably help more with hero work." Answered Izuku playfully. The two stopped in front of a convenience store to buy a small snack, a spicy curry bun for Katsuki and some pork buns for Izuku and Mochi. Chowing down on their snack Katsuki turned to Izuku.

"It feels good you know, soon we'll be in the best hero school in the country and after that the best heroes in the country."

"You shouldn't be too cocky Kacchan, after all, there may be stronger people out there."

"Maybe for you, you barely train your body, but I've been training both my body and quirk since I was 6 I'm more than ready."

"I'm not weak," Izuku gave an indignant squeak, "I'm perfectly fine, besides I've been focusing on quirk training."

"Fine if you're so 'fine' let's do a quick race no quirks, just to our house it's only what, a couple blocks away."

"You're on." Izuku grinned a fire lit in his eyes. As the two lines up side by side readying for their race, Izuku turned to Mochi. "Okay boy go home we'll meet you there." The large dog barked before racing off in the direction of home.

"Aight, Izuku we start on go. Ready...set… GO!" Katsuki yelled before he exploded off on the concrete sprinting ahead.

Izuku followed behind trying to keep up with the taller blonde. His feet slamming flat against the concrete as he saw the gap between the two widening almost exponentially. Within seconds Izuku could feel the fatigue coming in full force, his lungs burned and his muscles screaming as his skin flushed. Suddenly a spell of dizziness sent the green haired teen tumbling down wheezing and gasping for any air to fill his lungs before retching on the ground. The world spun and colors and lights flashed in sickening patterns forcing Izuku to squeeze his eyes shut in an attempt to dispel the dizziness. A shadow covered him as Izuku looked up he saw a figure with spiked blonde hair looking at him with an unamused expression.

"I'm perfectly fine my ass," Katsuki spoke in a high pitch imitation of Izuku's voice, "if that wasn't fucking pathetic I don't know what is."

"Plea-...Kach...help," Izuku wheezed out.

"Now that I've seen how weak you are there's going to be a being fucking change to your shitty workout ethic. From now on you will be coming with me on workouts until I decide that you are not on the level of a fucking extra." Katsuki reached for and grabbed a sleeve of his shirt hauling him up and laying his arm around his shoulder. "Come on we're going home...Oi, don't put all your weight on me you shitty bastard." Katsuki sighed as he lugged the tired body of his friend home.

—

Izuku and Katsuki finally made it home with Izuku looking only a little worse for wear. As the two entered the door with Mochi in tow they saw their parents crowded around the TV looking worriedly at the news anchor relaying the latest villain incident.

"Hey, we're home," Katsuki announced as he unceremoniously dropped Izuku onto one of the unoccupied chairs.

"Where were you two we called several times and you never picked up, and what happened to Izuku!" Katsuki winced at his mother's shrieking.

"We're fine hag, we just went for a run and realized Izuku is too fucking weak." Answered the young blonde glaring at his mother impetuously.

"Language! And also you could have at least told us there was a villain incident near your school, we were so worried." Mitsuki yelled as she chopped the back of Katsuki's head.

As the two Bakugo's screaming match continued Izuku scooted closer to his mother. The changes he placed on Inko's body had left her frail and unable to move much without help. "Hey Mom, sorry we're late." looking at the scales peppering along her arms always shot a sharp pang of guilt through Izuku's heart.

"It's ok honey.," smiled Inko as she laid a thin pale hand over his gloved ones, "I'm just glad your ok, I'm sure you would've told us if something happened especially since All Might was the one who stopped the villain."

"What!" Izuku mouth hung open in surprise. "Why would All Might be here isn't he based over in America?"

"I know it was a bit surprising but I'm sure he has a reason. Now, why don't you help Masaru break up Mitsuki and Katsuki-Kim." Nodding over to Masaru as he struggled to separate the two explosive blondes.

Gripping onto Mochi he activated his quirk and muttered "extensiontailfivemeterssplitcreatetwoends." As he did this Mochi's tail extended outwards and between the mother-son pair and created two bone-like structures which pushed them apart. "Hey, you two calm down you're going to make my mom stressed," Izuku called out laughing lightly at the two.

"Fine."

"Good, now that you two are done squabbling why don't Izuku and Katsuki help Masaru with dinner." Smiled Izuku's mother as she made a shooing motion with her hand.

—

It was still dark out when Izuku was pulled out of his bed and sent tumbling to the floor for the fifth time this week. Looking up he saw Katsuki dressed up in workout clothes and a leashed up Mochi at his side. "Come on nerd we're going to get you fit if it kills you." Smirked Katsuki.

"Kachan two things first off, isn't it way too early, and I think the saying is even if it kills me." Izuku blearily rubes the sleep out of his eyes. To see Katsuki's smirk morph into a grin that promised pain.

"Nope it's not too early, and I know exactly what I said, so move your sorry ass we got a lot to do." The blonde cackled as he walked out the door.

With stumbling steps, Izuku put on a long sleeved workout shirt grumbling to himself about the unfairness of morning workouts and caffeineless mornings.

They started with a slow jog to a small park. Izuku recognized it even at a glance from the monkey bars glistening with morning dew and the small concrete court worn from thousands of small shoes to the forest behind the structures which contained a small winding path of malformed and twisted branches. They had been coming back here for weeks ever since his best friend had decided that it would be a great idea to break Izuku's body.

"Aight were here," huffed Katsuki, "we got to start with pushups so drop down we're starting with at least 20." Before dropping himself and immediately starting pushups. Nodding silently Izuku got into position and started his set.

About halfway through their workout, Izuku felt a weight press against his back and the sound of soft whining. Looking back he saw Mochi staring at him with a stick.

"Not now boy," Izuku chuckled as he tried to continue his set, "We don't want Kachan yelling at us, do we boy?"

"Oi enough talking with the furball and more mountain climbers, come on, get your ass in gear!" Shouted the blonde as he powered through the set.

"Hai haii…" groaned Izuku as he continued the torture his explosive friend called a workout regimen. "Hey Kachan, why can't we go train at the beach it's close but and at least there we can cool off by taking a dip."

"It'd be a good idea but Dabogah is a piece of shit trash heap, and even if we only go to the good parts, apparently there's a pair of weirdos screaming about shit about being manly day and night, I'm not being associated with that."

Sneezing lightly Katsuki cursed again, "Fucking allergies."

—

**Dabogah beach same time.**

Kirishima Eijiro felt his muscles strain as he lifted up another fridge. Feeling his legs scream in protest as he carried it over to the bed of a nearby truck. "Hnngg," he groaned out as he dropped onto the truck, "Sensei, I got this truck loaded up can where should I put the next stuff I collect?"

"Simple young Kirishima, pile it over here, also your progress is going a lot faster than I thought it would be it's...what do you say...manly." Smiled a gaunt man as he watched his protege.

"Yeah!" Whooped the black haired teen, "I'm going to be super manly!" Watching Kirishima rush off to clean more of the beach All Might thought back to the moment he had discovered his successor.

He had been chasing down the sludge villain for hours and he was close to his limit. The villain had finally surfaced close to a hero agency which All Might had thought was a stroke of luck, only for that to crumble away as he looked out on the situation. The sludge villain had apparently teamed up with another hulking villain who had been laying waste to the hero agency.

"Hey All Might," gurgled the Villain as he encased himself around the second villain, "I'm so glad you could join us with our combined power you won't be alive for much longer, Symbol of Peace~" a grotesque smile spreading across both villains face.

Charging forward Yagi had hoped to end the fight quickly only for the pair of villains to match him blow for blow. The sludge acting as a sort of armor for the hulking man whose quirk seemed to be to manipulate and harden the fat in his body. It was even worse now that civilians were watching Yagi had to worry about making sure none of the villains' attacks hit the growing crowd.

'I hope backup can come soon, I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up my form." Thought the pro hero as he took another hammering blow to the body.

Suddenly a tendril had whipped out launching his feet out from under him. Tumbling down Yagi saw the Villain manipulate his fat into a crude blade. "And so ends the era of peace," crooned the sludge villain, "All the world will learn to fear us." The crude blade sliced down to All Might's neck reaching forward to clock the blade the blonde saw a shadow cover his body and the loud thud of metal on stone. Standing over him stood a middle schooler, shaking at the knees he started down the hulking villains.

"I ain't gonna be a coward anymore, I'll be as manly as Crimson Riot, and you'll never get through me." An all too familiar fire burned in the youth's eyes as he stood firm. His quirk, which seemed to give him stone-like skin cracking under the power of the blow.

"You brat, how dare you stop us," growled the pair, "let us show you why you shouldn't mess with villains."

"And let me show you why you should never underestimate a hero." Came a low rumble as All Might got up cocking back an arm, "and let me show you what it means to be a hero. TEXAS SMASH!" As he let loose a wild uppercut the wind whipped around him as the sludge was ripped from the body and splattered against a wall. Simultaneously the hulking villain was lifted upwards in the air 20 feet before falling to the ground unconscious.

Quickly leaping away onto a neighboring building before letting go off his form all might sighed as he felt the raging flow that was One-For-All quiet down to a slow weak trickle. As he looked down at the crowd he heard the heroes scolding the child who had intervened.

"Kid that was too dangerous."

"What were you thinking you could've died."

"Don't be so reckless."

Looking forward the kids answered with a shaky determination, "I want to be a hero like Red Riot so that means even if I'm scared, even if I want to cry and hide I won't. I will be a manly hero who stares at his fears and breaks past them."

Those words stuck Yagi as something more genuine then he would've have thought a teen would say. The teen was someone who was selfless and maybe a bit reckless but who would be a great hero someday, maybe even one of the best.

'Hey Yagi, always remembers this, your successor doesn't need a powerful quirk or a lot of training, all they need is the drive to be a hero to help others, to save people and tell them it's all right, even when they're scared."

The words of his mentor raced through his mind as Yagi smiled, he had just found his successor.

Shaking himself out of his stupor the number one hero thought about their exercise plan and how to adjust it to young Kirishima's particular zeal. Originally he had wanted to use a nearby park for more calisthenic training but he had rumors of a pair of teens who kept yelling expletive remarks like they were dying. There's no way he'd associate either himself or his successor with that pair.

Suddenly sneezing lightly All Might was shaken right out of his thoughts and he looked at his young protege as he continues to strive to his goal.

**AN: Thanks for reading another chapter have a wonderful day y'all.**

***Seiteki: means static or well thats one of its meanings**

****Takahashi: is just a super common surname**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all sorry this is like uber late sorry, I was on vacation with the family, you would not believe how hard it is to write this on a phone while walking around a city. To be honest this and the last chapter are the ones I've probably had the least fun writing as well, I don't know why, but hey it's here. **

"Crash!"

"Izuku, get the fuck up!"

Izuku tumbled out of bed in a spiraling mess of blankets as he stared dazed into the face of a glowering blonde who was holding one of the blankets in his hand, though the fact that small wisps of smoke rose from his palm meant that blanket was likely very singed. Behind him stood Mochi with leash and collar attached panting happily at his owner's obvious confusion.

"What do you want Kacchan?" groaned out the greenette as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "didn't you say we wouldn't be doing any more morning training?"

"Yeah I did, because we had the UA exams coming up and I needed you well rested so you wouldn't fucking flunk it."

"Why are you waking me up so early then Kacchan? The exam is on Saturday."

"It is Saturday you fucking shithead." Katsuki ground out eyes twitching in annoyance.

"...It is Saturday!" Izuku shouted bolting out of the pile of blankets, "we're going to be late, why didn't you wake me earlier!" the mutation quirk user slipped on a pair of sweatpants and grimaced as he noticed the only shirt he had was a gray t-shirt that said pants.

"Because I thought you wouldn't be stupid enough not to set your crappy alarm clock!"

"I'm sorry! Come on Mochi we need to go." The three rushed out the door racing for the train station, as their feet pounded against concrete, the two friends continued to yell at each other as panic began to set in.

When they got to the station they quickly raced onto a special weight car on a train going to UA. Special weight cars were created to help support the weight of those with quirks that made them heavier, even up to extremes amounts like Mochi. The special weight car was something both friends had learned to appreciate early on in life. After all, taking Mochi with them on vacations was almost a necessity, imagining the damage a 5-ton dog with more energy than a certain battery company's mascot could do when left alone was terrifying.

Huffing the two flopped down on two seats red-faced and a thin sheen of sweat glistening on their foreheads a testament to how far they had run.

"Fucking Izuku," breathed out Katsuki, "I swear to every shitty deity out there, If you ever make us late again I will murder you, bring you back and then murder you again."

"Sorry Kacchan" Izuku leaned against Mochi whose tail wagged, creating small shakes on the car.

Once they finally regained their breath Izuku turned to face his explosive friend, "We could probably use the time on the train to review for the written exam."

"Yeah, let's."

"Woof"

—-

As the main building of Yuuei came in sight Izuku could only stare upwards jaws dropped as he felt overcome by a feeling of awe. This was it! This was the first step on their way to be heroes. With each step Izuku took forward he felt a jolt of electricity rushing through his veins. Breathing in Izuku steeled himself...and failed as his nerves rose up again seeking to swallow him whole as he drowned in an inky mass of doubt and self-deprecation.

"Izuku snap out of it," scolded Katsuki as he gruffly slapped the back of Izuku's shirt. "We're more fit to be heroes than any of these extras."

"Yeah, you're right," Izuku replied with a shaky smile, "let's do this." Stealing his nerves for the final time Izuku took a deep breath in and took a step forward, to UA, to his future. Only to see the concrete rushing to meet him.

As the mutation quirk user fell Katsuki groaned inwardly, of course, he would mess up this auspicious moment. As his friend rushed to kiss the concrete, he noticed a small hand reaching out for Izuku's bare arm, Katsuki smacked said hand away from Izuku, with ease from years of practice, because for some reason all the damn extras couldn't understand to not touch the greenette. Looking closer it was a girl with chestnut hair in a shoulder length bob cut. Her face scrunched up with a mixture of confusion and hurt the pink in her cheeks probably more from annoyance than anything else.

"Ow, what was that for, I was trying to help your friend." She questioned glaring at the blonde. Glaring back at her he heard the sound of flesh meeting concrete as Izuku finally finished falling.

"No one touches Izuku," Katsuki stated curtly, "not you, not me, not anyone, period."

"Well, that's just stupid," turning to the downed greenette who was brushing himself up she reached out her hand. "Hey, do you need some help getting up?"

Looking at her for the first time Izuku looked at her bare hands than at his own, missing their normal gloves, "sorry I'm fine, I don't need help up." Izuku winced at how rude that sounded.

"Okay, fine then," the girl answered much colder than she had originally been.

"N-no offense, I just don't like contact, my quirk activates on any contact, so it's nothing against you."

"Sure.." The girl replied, sarcasm rolling off her in tidal waves, "I have to go take the test, goodbye."

Cringing inwardly Izuku couldn't really blame her. Quirks were strange but normally there were some patterns. Contact-based quirks had triggers, and that trigger was usually on the hands not on the entire body.

"Ignore her, we got bigger fish to fry." Shaking Izuku out of his stupor, Katsuki pointed to the open doors of the testing center. "Come on the tests start soon."

"Right Kacchan lets go and show the world."

—-

The tests were easy in Katsuki's opinion. He had breezed through every section. After all what's a couple of tests to a genius. So had Izuku, all those nights reading in-depth biology textbooks really did end up paying off. Currently, they were sitting in a large auditorium waiting for the proctor to explain the practical exam.

"Welcome! To today's live performance, everybody say HEYY!" A lanky blonde man shouted at the top of his lungs. Only to be met with a crushing silence

"Okay, okay, tough crowd," the man tried to mutter under his breath. Though either due to his loud personality or his even louder voice the small comment was broadcasted to every student in the auditorium.

"That's cool my listener's, I'm here to present the guidelines of your practical exam are you ready? YEAH!"

Katsuki was sure he could hear some crickets playing with how quiet the auditorium was.

"Oh god it's Present Mic, Kacchan I love his radio show, I have to get his autograph. That must mean there are other pro heroes working as proctors to Kacchan if you see any other heroes can you get their autograph for me?" Muttered Izuku stars in his eyes as he sat fawning over the hero on stage.

"Oi focus on the presentation," Katsuki rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Everyone here has an area that was assigned to them on their packet, you'll be going to them after this. They're based on not only your quirk but your region, and the school you went to."

"Probably so people can't team up with friends, that'll be fine all these shitty extras are gonna get crushed by both of us, should've kept us in the same area at least then we wouldn't crush to entire groups of testers." Smirked the blonde as continued to listen to the presentation.

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?" A blue haired student shouted his hand raised in the air ramrod straight, waving back and forth in an almost mechanical manner. "There seems to be a problem with this document, on the document, it states that there will be four villains yet you've only explained three. Such a grave mistake is unbecoming for the top hero school in the nation." Turning around the blue haired examiner leveled a spectacled glare at both Izuku and Katsuki. "As for you two in the back, the ones with unkempt hair, you've been talking this entire time. If you wish to disrespect the levity of the exams I suggest you leave immediately."

Izuku sunk in his seat embarrassed from being called out. Meanwhile, Katsuki leveled a death glare right back at the examinee. "Huh? You picking a fight you damn extra, we weren't disturbing anyone around us other than your nosy ass. So if you got a problem with us, come up right here and I can show you where you can shove your fucking problem."

"How rude, if you're going to-"

"Hey now listeners no need to get riled up," Present Mic interjected, "getting into a fight now could get you both disqualified so let's take it down a notch." Turning back to the crowd the hero explained the details concerning the final villain.

"Geez, Kacchan did you have to pick a fight?" Whispered the greenette sheepishly.

"That four-eyed prick deserved it, he also deserves my shoe to meet the inside of his ass."

"We'll see you after the exams, and good luck."

"You're better off saying that to the rest of the side characters in our testing areas, they'll need it if they want to take any points before us."

"Sure Kacchan, sure." Izuku gave a final sigh before marching off to his testing area.

—-

Staring at the walls surrounding the practical exam's ground D was a sobering moment for Izuku. Around him heard other kids stunned with awe at the magnitude UA goes to just for entrance exams.

"How they'd make an entire city just for an exam."

"Well, it's UA, of course, they'd go all out."

"Man this makes a little nervous."

Around him, Izuku heard the chatter of students as they waited for the exam to start. Shaking slightly Izuku saw a shock if brown fur near the imposing gray walls. Walking over to the ball of fur Izuku reached down and ruffled his dog's fur, hoping to find some modicum of stress relief before the exam started

"Hey boy, don't worry we can play really quick trust me it'll be real quick." Activating his quirk as he scratched at Mochi he felt the dog's skin turn hard and a small horn forming on the dog's nose, perfect for ramming through metal.

"You! What do you think you are doing, not only playing with a dog but thinking you can sneak it into the testing facility. As I thought you and your friend don't deserve to be here." Shouted the spectacled boy from earlier. Marching quickly over he stood barely 3 inches away from Izuku towering over him.

'Ah he's too close,' screamed Izuku inwardly backing closer against the wall, 'please don't get closer it'd be pretty bad for my debut to start with me harming another person.'

"Umm could you back up a bit, you're a bit too close." stammered Izuku.

"Wow, he's quaking like a leaf."

"Well, at least it's one less competitor, Lucky us."

Appearing atop the wall Present mic smiled down at the students. "Welcome to your examine and let's get cracking!" As soon as the hero finished the gates opened, due to the suddenness of his appearance most of the examinees stood stunned. Rushing immediately into the examination grounds Izuku turned around and stared at the other students with a small smile, his confidence returning now that he wasn't in such close proximity to the other UA hopeful

"Actually if you checked the rules books it may be illegal to bring something into the testing area, but there's nothing about that thing getting itself in. Hey, Mochi, crush that wall and get over here. It's playtime!"

A loud bark resounded as one of the walls crumbled as a large dog charged through the rubble barking happily.

"I suggest you hurry up, you know what they say, life has no starting signal," Izuku yelled behind him with a cheeky grin. Quickly the remaining examinees rushed in hoping to make up for the time they lost.

Charging along the outskirts Izuku activated his quirk again to make it more suited for destroying the faux villains. "Four wings, high muscle density around the wings, large tail with an axe end, scales, horned snout." Listed off the mutation quirk user as he felt Mochi's skin rippling underneath him as its body responded to his orders.

As Izuku enjoyed the pounding sound of Mochi running and the wind whipping by he ducked barely avoiding a metallic arm that aimed directly for his head.

"Target acquired, prepare for termination." The computerized voice rung out.

'Shoot that was close, but no time to worry about that now'

"Mochi sick him." Shouted Izuku, snarling the two lunged forward as Mochi crushed it underfoot with its weight. "Good boy, the more things you crush the more treats I'll get you." Izuku scratched behind his dog's ear. Perking up at the promise of treats Izuku felt Mochi accelerate as he hunted down more robots.

—-

Jirou Kyoka was not having that greatest time right now, sure her points were being racked up with good speed, but there was that noise that kept coming. It sounded like thousands of muscles tearing and ripping and being mashed together. The sound of snapping scales and tearing claws echoed like a gruesome orchestra.

'God whose quirk is making all that noise, it's disturbing, to say the least,' thought Jirou, 'when I find them I'll give them a piece of mind there's no way a quirk needs to be that disturbing.'

"Hey now it's been seven minutes so now it's tiiimmme, get ready for the rampage!" The speakers crackled as something rumbled to life. Crashing through the building came a hulking mass of metal.

"Run it's the zero pointer!"

"Get out of the way"

Running away from the zero pointer Jirou saw a red blur run past her, towards the metal monstrosity, as she watched the figure leap high into the air. His skin creating a noise of crackling thunder and grinding rocks as his arm seemed to turn to stone with rivers of energy shooting throughout it. Screaming the boy threw a haymaker at the zero pointer.

"Smash!"

For a second Jirou thought he missed and he would fall, crushed in the machine's wake. Then it happened almost like a tsunami, a wave of force roared out from in front of the boy. The robot's upper body shattered and pieces flew off in different directions whizzing past heads like bullets. As he fell another girl who Jirou had only just realized had been stuck in the machine's path reached out and caught him. The boy's descent slowed before both the girl and boy unceremoniously collapsed to the ground.

"Time's up!" The speakers boomed, "will all examinees sit tight and wait for us to ensure no one is injured before leaving."

—-

2 minutes earlier

"35 points," huffed out Izuku as he rode Mochi. He had been constantly rearranging parts of Mochi's body for the last 5 minutes to match each new situation. Most of the other students had abandoned this sector, a five-ton giant dog rampaging along with the normal challenge of the faux villains proved too much of a hassle for most, leaving only the most stubborn applicants to compete against Izuku.

"Good boy lets move to the next area."

Suddenly Izuku heard the speakers announcing the arrival of the gimmick and the rumbles of its rampage.

"Come on boy with everyone running we can get a couple more points easy." Izuku beamed after all if everyone was going to run that just made less competition.

"Smash!"

Over the wind, Izuku heard some yell at the top of their lungs and the subsequent destruction of the zero pointer. Izuku watched as shrapnel was sent rocketing in every direction. And the screams from other examinees as they tried to dodge the debris.

'Shit shit shit shit, this is no good. That shrapnel could kill someone, god I need to hide.' His mind racing Izuku was about dodge behind a car until he glimpsed the fear on the other kids' faces.

'No this isn't the time to hide, a hero saves others and what better time to debut than now, I don't have time to specify directions for my quirk so I just gotta hope two words can work."

Grabbing onto Mochi Izuku screamed. "Block projectiles!" Exploding like some supernova of flesh Mochi's body spread clinging to walls like gossamer to create a vast net. Before hardening into scales and bones. The mass of flesh spread like a rolling tide before finally stopping as the first of the shrapnel hit. Each one hit the web-like structure of scales and bones clanging against it harshly before falling to the ground.

Huffing from a mixture of exhaustion and stress Izuku placed another hand against Mochi. "Memorized form: Mochi original." The network of flesh reformed into an odd copy in the general shape of Mochi form but missing many things and with many parts wrong.

"Hahh," sighed Izuku, "I still can't get this right without listing of features, one day maybe, sorry Mochi let me fix this up." Touching Mochi again Izuku muttered out, "grey, white, and brown dappled fur, thicker by 6 cm, eyes up 4 cm from current placement, and the bestest boy anyone could ask for." After he had finished belting out the orders for the mutations Izuku smiled as Mochi's original form came into view.

"Ok buddy let's get going, Kacchan is probably waiting."

"Woof!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright one last time," muttered Izuku as he stood over Mochi, deep in the forest near the old park. Near a familiar path of twisted trees that bore fruit that shouldn't exist and branches of hard angles and crystalline radiance. Ever since he first awakened his quirk he came here to practice and over time he saw the trees he twisted begin to grow again into something, both horrifying and alluring. In his mind, it was a reminder of the dangers of his quirks and the good that can come from it, in Katsuki's it was just Izuku being sentimental. "Okay, this will be the last time buddy, after this I'll get you a nice juicy bone." Breathing in the forest air the green-haired quirk user pressed his hand against the dog's fur.

"Drake" Mochi's body exploded outward. Contorting at impossible angles and too sharp ends. As the transformation completed Izuku stood before a hulking mass of fur. While Mochi looked more lizard-like, Izuku could see obvious flaws in the form. Mainly the lack of a scaly hide and the fact that instead of having a majestic form it was monstrous like something out of a mad scientist's nightmare.

"Well it's not perfect but it will do for now." Sighed Izuku, in the week since his exam he had realized that he could completely change something's shape by saying a single word. So far that endeavor has not been showing results.

"Ok let's go get you that bone" Izuku shook his head as he contemplated another failure. 'Maybe I have to be highly stressed for it to work' contemplated the greenette as he walked back to his house, 'another possibility is that I need to associate a distinct image with the corresponding word. I'll try to test out that method next time I can.'

After getting Mochi a bone from a nearby butcher Izuku meandered down the streets with Mochi in tow. A couple minutes late but no worse for wear Izuku arrived at his house as the sun peaked in the sky. Opening the door Izuku was met by the harsh sound of explosions and the roar of two explosive blondes yelling at him.

"Where have you fucking been Izuku." Screamed the two as Izuku fell back stunned by the sudden outburst.

"W-why are you two screaming at me?" Questioned Izuku as fear filled his eyes as the two blondes towered over him.

"Because," Mitsuki smiled with a sickly sweet voice that promised one thing, "we've been trying to contact you for the last two hours and what are met with...silence."

"Auntie I can explain, I was practicing my quirk so I wasn't checking my phone."

"Well, that's quite obvious Izuku. But explain to me how does that excuse you from now answering any calls or texts."

Izuku shivered as the two blondes edged closer to him. Resigning himself to a tongue lashing like no other. Before being saved by a small voice calling from the living room.

"You two stop bullying Izuku. He apologized and that's enough." Inko's chided the two lightly, saving the mutation quirk user from a potential scolding. "Besides he's here now so let's bring him over."

Walking into the living room Izuku saw to letters placed on to the coffee table. With both Inko and Masaru seated nearby. Taking a seat Mitsuki leveled one last glare to Izuku before her husband spoke up. "These letters from UA came in just this morning," smiled Masaru as he wrung his hands, tension permeated the room though whether it was because of the contents of those letters or the fact the Mitsuki was still glaring a hole into his head from beside her husband was still up for debate, "why don't you open yours up with Katsuki and we can see if you managed to get in.

Izuku knew that Masaru was just trying to calm down the situation but all that did for Izuku was set him on edge for a whole host of other reasons. As he reached for the letter his mind raced. What if he didn't get in, there was that kid that destroyed the zero pointer, what if that was just the baseline for how strong the accepted students were. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kacchan reaching for his letter as well a confident smirk adorning his face. He knew Katsuki would get in for sure. After all, if anyone was going to be a top hero it was his best friend.

Shaking lightly Izuku steeled himself as he carefully opened up his letter to see a small projector.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya," The projector burst to life creating a blue-tinted image of what looked to be a bipedal dog… thing in a suit. "It's me Nedzu, the principle of UA, am I a dog, a mouse, a bear. or something more, just like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop, the world will never know? I'm here to tell you, young Midoriya about your results for the exams. First, in your written exam you did magnificently, scoring within the top 5 percentile of all testers. This outstanding feat plus a respectable score of 35 points during your practical exam would normally be enough." The high spec quirk user paused with a solemn frown.

As Izuku processed what the face could mean he began to shake violently. Maybe there had been a rule somewhere about no dogs allowed. Maybe he got disqualified for destroying the wall of a practical exam. What was he going to say when they heard what he was dreading. Kacchan would be so disappointed, and his mom, why did he have to bring Mochi what was he thinking.

"And that's why you have been awarded 20 rescue points. Making your practical score a total of 55 that's more than enough to enter our prestigious halls. So welcome young Midoriya, to the UA hero course!"

"Wait, what!" Izuku spluttered, "I got in how? Weren't they going to say I was disqualified."

"I don't know where you got that idea," Kacchan looked at him, "were you not listening? He was just saying how you had been awarded some bullshit points for helping some extras."

"No I wasn't, I thought he was going to say me bringing in Mochi got me disqualified or something."

"Well that's your fault for not remembering that they said you could bring shit to help your quirk in, point of the matter is we FUCKING GOT IN!" Kacchan crooned wildly.

"I knew you two brats could do it." Screamed the blonde mother as she joined her soon in his revels.

"On a more serious note," interrupted Masaru, "we need to start buying your uniforms, school starts in a month and I don't think either of you wants to be sent home on the first day of school."

—-

Izuku stood in front of the imposing doors of class 1-A, struggling to take in the meaning of his next step and the thousands of similar steps taken through the same door. Today was the first official step to becoming a hero. Sucking in a deep breath of air Izuku tried to steel himself for the momentous first step.

Only to be pushed forward by the sparking hand of a certain blonde. "Hurry up, you're fucking taking forever."

Staring back from over the threshold Izuku's face contorted into a broken facsimile of shock. Mock-pain mixed in with a withering look of betrayal were sculpted into his face. "Kacchan, why would you do that."

"Taking to long, we came here early for a reason, and it wasn't for you to go into some shitty inner monologue for 2 hours."

"K-Kacchan," Izuku felt his face warm from embarrassment, "it's not like that, this is a momentous occasion we should savor it."

"There'll be time to savor the goddamn moment when we become top fucking heroes, hurry up move your ass."

Sighing lightly Izuku trudged into the empty classroom and found a set near the front of the class. Both he and Katsuki wanted to be able to pay full attention to the teacher and so they came early to claim the best seats in the class. Before the "extras," as the blonde called them, took it from them.

As sunlight slowly began to filter into the classroom, both friends could hear the slight taps of many feet rushing from room to room as new students struggled to find their classes in the maze-like halls of the high school.

Lazily Izuku stared at the door as more of his soon to be classmates streamed in one by one, almost like a procession of hero aspirants. Resting his head against the desk Izuku fell into a comfortable rhythm. as he tried to take note of each new entrant and what their quirk could possibly be. To his side Katsuki sat precariously with his seat tilted back and his legs on the desk, scowling at anybody that so much as glanced at him.

Suddenly a familiar presence stood over the pair an air of disapproval permeating as the rev engines signaled their agitation.

"So even after getting in you two still think it's a good idea to disrespect this school," glared the spectacled boy, "get your feet off the desk don't you have any respect for the heroes who sat in this desk before you."

"I remember you, seems my foot doesn't need to meet your ass anyways, with how deep that stick is stuck up your ass, you might as well be a scarecrow." Smirked the explosive blonde. Izuku subj further down as he felt the rest of the class to turn to watch the spectacle.

"How rude of you, is this how you'll interact with every other student, that is behavior unfit of a hero and of a student of UA."

"Oi shut the fuck up extra, what kind of ass-backward school did you even crawl yourself out of."

"Soumei is not some, backward school it-"

"So a prep school, no wonder your so stuck up, don't worry when I crush you I'll remember to rip that stick out off your ass scarecrow." Interrupted Katsuki with a vicious grin.

Sighing in frustration Izuku finally spoke up, "Kacchan please, calm down, if not I will tell Mochi you have bacon in your pockets." Izuku saw his best friend pale at the thought of a five-ton mass of fur barreling down at him in search of another snack. Turning towards the student, "as for you umm…"

"Tenya Iida"

"Iida-san, I apologize for his behavior but I believe you have the wrong idea about us."

Sitting down Izuku gapped in surprise as what looked like a bright yellow cocoon inched its way into class

"Not only fighting before the first class, but it took you guys 8.52 seconds to notice me and another 4.23 seconds to quiet down, illogical, I am Shota Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher." Tossing out a large pile of gym clothes the bad turned slightly to reveal an extremely disheveled person inside it. "Put these on and see me outside immediately we already wasting enough time any more and it would be more efficient for you all to have never come in the first place."

"But what about the orientation?" Questioned a familiar brunette.

"Unnecessary, you are heroes in training you don't have time for ceremonies and fluff."

Staring numbly at the receding figure of a man inch worming away the students quickly grabbed gym clothes and rushed to catch up with their bewildering teacher.

—

Now that their teacher was finally out of his sleeping bag Katsuki could get a better look at him, and to be honest, if this was supposed to be A hero selected by UA to teach them, maybe the school needed to rethink their hiring process. He was scruffy to put it lightly, dressed in a rumpled tracksuit and pants with prickles of hair on his chin that denoted a lack of care for his appearance. It seemed he lacked almost everything a normal hero should have, but what he did have were eyes that seemed to look into Katsuki and pick him apart, weaknesses, strengths, everything.

"Katsuki Bakugou, come here," Aizawa said tersely

Striding forward Katsuki was led to a small ring. "You got the highest score on the practical exam correct?" Asked Aizawa.

"Yeah."

"Good now throw this ball, you are allowed to use your quirk by the way."

Grinning viciously Katsuki turned to the open field and wound his arm back as he felt the sweat collecting in his palm.

"DIE!" Screamed our the blonde as he felt the air sear and the harsh crack of an explosion as he let loose the ball rocketing outwards like a bullet from the barrel of a gun.

"752 m, good. The school system would prefer for you to not use your quirks during physical assessments. This is to keep the assessment 'fair'. What they fail to realize is that life is unfair and trying to constantly level the playing field is illogical. In UA we don't follow that notion, so you are all allowed to use your quirks during each and any of the exams understood."

"Awesome this is gonna be so fun!" Cheered a pink-skinned girl.

"Fun," Aizawa turned around the cold tone of his voice chilling their bones and sucking any hope of a fun day, "will it be fun when you are in a life or death situation against a villain? Will it be fun when you are the only thing between the loss of life on a day to day basis? This is the world of heroes it is not fun and games. And to prove my point the lowest 5 scorers will be removed from the class. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei." Answered the students now rigid with fear.

"Good now get moving."

—

This was bad this was so bad. Right now Izuku was sitting at a nifty second to last place in every single event so far. In hindsight, it should've been obvious that Izuku would be at a disadvantage during a quirk assessment. After all, unlike most other quirks Izuku needs a medium to generate his quirk. There weren't even any trees nearby so the option of using that was out as well. In every other event, someone had stood out. In the 50m dash, the Iifa had used his quirk to quickly speed past everyone else's times. And in the long-distance run, a girl had used her quirk to create a motorized bike to complete the laps with ease. Now it was time for the grip test.

Praying that this gambit would work for once Izuku quickly placed a bare hand against the grass and tried to turn the grass into one large hand. Only to come out fruitless. Izuku felt his quirk struggling to work itself through the multitude of DNA signatures only for it to fizzle out before enough mass could be collected and used for the test.

The main problem was that they were never given enough time for Izuku to work his quirk through multiple sets of DNA. And when they did, like in the long-distance run, the time wasted wouldn't be made up even with the aid of his quirk.

Sighing lightly Izuku turned around just in time to see the boy with multiple arms almost crush the grip test. Izuku was resigned to wallowing in the misery of certain defeat before a boy with red hair sidled up beside him."

"Hey, the name's Kirishima Eijiro," smiles the boy revealing a set of sharp shark-like teeth that gleamed like polished steel, "You ok, you look pretty down."

"Oh no I'm not doing too well," Izuku's drooped even further, "my name is Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima-san, I'm going to be kicked out soon, I have the second-lowest score by a lot."

"Oh, well bro you gotta chin up, show our teacher how manly you are and maybe he won't expel you."

"...manly?"

"Yeah! Plus I'm sure you can do it, bro," smiled the redhead, "you just gotta take a little time and make sure you make a splash, no worries."

"Ok I'll try to be more, 'manly' besides, I think there is at least one way for me to make a splash."

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Kirishima.

—-

Kyoka Jirou was worried she stood at 5th place so she was on the cusp of getting cut out of the class. To be honest this test was probably one of the worst ways to decide who to cut out of the class. Sure she was fit but compared to the others who were either extremely built or had quirks that were perfect for physical exams she was lacking. The only good news was that Midoriya was up next. The greenette student was probably similar to her in the fact that his quirk wasn't suited for physical work. But she was probably in the clear, maybe. Midoriya had gotten scores similar to her this whole time if not lower. As long as he didn't beat Tsuyu-san's score of 150 meters she would be in 6th place and beat Mineta's score of 35, she should be in the clear to stay in the class.

"Midoriya," called Aizawa, his cold glare focusing in on the greenette "why haven't you used your quirk yet, are you making light of this exam?"

"No sir," answered the greenette, "my quirk just isn't fit for these kinds of tests, kind of how like heroes like Snipe, and Midnight would have similar trouble complete the exams to the same level as some like gang orca."

"And? An excuse won't cut it in the real world, either prove you have what it takes or get out."

"Ok, I just need a little time, my quirk needs time to brush past some normal restrictions."

"Fine take as much time as you need for this, but if you don't prove yourself here, you will not only be cut from the hero course but expelled."

"Yes sensei." Bending down Izuku grabbed a clump of grass and activated his quirk. He stood still almost like a statue until she heard it the same sound from the exam but this time with the sound of crushing leaves and the snap of tearing fibers filled the air with the sounds of gnashing flesh and bubbling blood.

"High muscle density, arm structure minimal bone structure. High tension storing, hand structure controllable neural network." Murmured Izuku.

Beside him like a pustule of wrong bubbled up a grotesque approximation of an arm, fleshy with flowing rivulets of green blood, looking more like an abstract rendition of an arm sculpted by a profane hands more than anything real and good.

"Sorry, it's hard to overlay the DNA instruction for arms or a neural network into anything without those instructions already existing in there." The mutation quirk user said as he dropped the ball into the gnarled palm. Placing his hand on the base of the arm he seems to concentrate again as the arm wound up, letting loose another flood of noxious green blood. The air filled with noises only she could hear the creaking of deadwood and the sickening sound of tearing tendons and popping pustules.

The arm let loose the ball at the end of a wide arc before the arm snapped in half twitching lightly as it laid on the ground.

"319 meters, Midoriya, that was acceptable."

"I-is no one going to mention what the hell was that." A blonde student, who she was sure was named either Kaminari or Kamikiri. "Because I will, that was frankly horrifying."

'I can definitely agree there' Kyoka thought but like the rest of the class, she was too polite to ever say that out loud.

"Well doesn't matter how fucking scary it is, he'll at least be able to go pro unlike most of you two-bit extras," ground out another voice that she immediately recognized as the explosive quirk using blonde, Katsuki Bakugo.

"Hey man, that's a little rude." Piped another classmate who if she remembered correctly was named Kirishima.

"Yeah I agree with them, Kacchan," piped up the greenette, "everyone is entitled to their opinion, and let's be honest it was a little gruesome to look at."

"That's enough, I've tallied the scores. The lowest 5 scorers in order of lowest to highest are Hagakure Tooru, Mineta Minoru, Kaminari Denki, Kyoka Jirou, and Midoriya Izuku."

As each name was called each one seemed to grow an aura despair as they saw the doors to their dreams close shut. Each form drooping like wilted flowers, clenching fists and hiding their eyes from those around them in shame, after all, they were only hero rejects now."

What was she going to tell her parents, Jirou's mind raced as she tried desperately to comprehend what had just happened. Could she transfer to her backup hero school? Would her back up school even accept her now that the school year had started? Her train of thought quickly spiraled into despair as she stood rooted in her spot as tears prickled against her eyes.

"By the way," the teachers words piercing through the chaotic haze of her mind, "you won't be expelled, that was a logical ruse.

"What!" Screamed the class.

"It was kind of obvious there's no way he would've have kicked out 5 of us," piped up the tall ravenette, Jirou was sure her name was Momo, Yaoyo-something. "One of us being kicked out could have been possible, but still unlikely, I apologize I should've told you guys, I had thought you all understood it was an empty threat."

'She seems pretty put together," mused Jirou, 'maybe I should try talking with her later, it wouldn't hurt to make a couple of friends in the class now that I know we're all going to be in the same class together.'

"Those bottom five scorers will be coming to training ground alpha," Aizawa announced in the same bored tone that screamed both sleep deprivation and nonchalance to his students' reactions, "we will be having practical training and they will be given special assignments for it. After all, they still have to prove they are worth the effort of keeping them in this class."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys how's it been. Sorry this took a while to bring out, it was a real challenge to write this because there was really no great place to end it during the combat training arc. I also did something a bit different then canon so hopefully y'all like it. but also if y'all have anything like questions about the story or plans, or any thoughts or critiques in general write a review and ill try correct the mistake or answer them the best I can either in the next chapter if its a super common question or directly. **

**One big review I want to answer now is about how, if Izuku's quirk manipulates biological matter that he should be able to fix Inko. To explain the reason why Izuku hasn't just fixed her it mainly centers around the backlashes of his quirk. first his quirk doesn't create something from nothing, because it effects DNA first and forces the body to follow the instructions and rebuild itself that means it might take cells from other parts of the body to be able to make the necessary structures. this can have long lasting effects from possible blood vessel ruptures,weakened bones, heart failure, etc. because some random part of the body will have less cells. the second part is the risk of her going into shock. This is also hinted to in the first chapter that these changes aren't painless but rather painful. Now with a weaker body due to it having less cells in several vital areas, the shock from immediately changing her back could kill her as her body might not be able to handle such a sudden and extreme change again. Finally the last part is Izuku's control We've already seen he lacks the ability to exactly change something back to how it is on the first try with Mochi. this is also particularly bad since he's been practicing with Mochi for years. If he cant exactly return Mochi back to his original form at least 90% of the time on the first try it's even less likely for him to be able to do it for his mom on the first try which could potentially harm her more if he has to try multiple times to fix her.**

**Otherwise have a nice night everyone and I hope y'all enjoy the latest chapter.**

'Maybe three times really is the charm' Izuku's mind wandered as he stood on the train with both Kacchan and Mochi. The greenette after waking up late for both the exams and the first day of school had finally woken up on time.

"Why are you bringing Mochi with you today?" Questioned the blonde.

"Well technically he is part of my equipment, and I got an email addressed to me to bring him for today's activity. My guess is we're getting into our hero gear today." Answered Izuku as he scratched behind Mochi's ear.

"Great, I'm going to turn any shitty extra that tries to challenge me into a smear on the floor." The explosion quirk user grinned maniacally as dark flames, that promised only pain and defeat, danced in his eyes.

Sighing lightly Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stall the incoming headache that his best friend was causing.

"Please Kacchan can't you be not...you," Izuku gestured at his friend, "for one day."

"Sure."

"Really!"

"Yeah, when Auntie Inko curses."

**—**

Izuku had split off from Katsuki earlier and now with Mochi trailing behind, he found himself at the entrance of training site alpha. He quickly tied Mochi's leash to a nearby pole and whispered into the dog's ear."Okay, Mochi please stay put I'll bring you inside in a bit." Giving a small prayer that the pole could even hope to hold Mochi he quickly opened the door. In front of him stood not only Aizawa-sensei but the other 4 members who would be joining him in their "special assignment."

"H-hello," he hesitantly waved his hand towards the other 4 students, "nice to work with you guys."

"You can introduce yourselves to each other later, right now you have an assignment." Interjected Aizawa with eyes bloodshot from what Izuku hopes was a lack of sleep.

"Your assignment will be to act as the villains of this scenario. You will each be given your unique mission to complete, they will be based on what is likely to best fit with your quirk. You will also each have a specific group of heroes who will hunt you down as well. You can work together if you wish as will the hero teams. Finally, you will have the next hour to familiarize yourselves with each other your assignments will be given when the heroes are released."

"Two things," piped up a purple-haired kid, "first isn't it unfair that it's what 5 vs 15, and also why can't we get our assignments now."

"Yeah," a set of clothes interjected, "it's so unfair."

"It's not, you have an hour to plan and scout out the area, and you will be the only ones who know your own goals." Aizawa turned to glare at the two students who had spoken up, "any more complaints and I will expel you, this is not a logical ruse."

"Y-yes sir, we understand." Stuttered the two under their teacher's cold glare.

"Good, as soon as I leave, your hour of planning starts."

As their teacher left the air filled with an uncomfortable air each hero in training fidgeting, each in e hoping the next would take the initiative to start the flow of conversation that had been so harshly stopped by Aizawa's harsh comments.

"So…" the voice of the invisible girl trailed off, "I guess I'll start. Um, I'm Hagakure Toru but my friends call me Toru, my quirk is Invisibility, and it lets me be, as you can see, invisible." As she continued to speak her voice gained a bubbly note and a lighter feeling that helped loosen up the four others nerves.

"I'm Denki Kaminari." The now named blonde smiled before making two finger gun, "but you girls can call me Denki or Baby, oh and my quirk is Electrification it lets me coat my body in electricity"

"I'll pass on calling you Baby," said Jirou with a tone you could only get from years of practiced snark and sarcasm. " My name is Jirou Kyoka, my quirk is earphone jack, it lets me use the jacks on my ears to pick up sounds and vibrations."

"I'm Minoru Mineta, my quirk is called Pop Off, I can pop off these balls," gesturing to the orbs in his head with a slight smirk at his joke, "they're super adhesive to anyone but me. I want to be a hero to be cool with the ladies and get a girlfriend!" High-fiving a smiling Kaminari, as Jirou rolled her eyes in derision.

"Hi I'm Izuku Midoriya," the greenette gave a wobbly smile, "my quirk is named Mutation, there's a more scientific way to explain how it works but simply put, it mutates whatever I touch, it also activates on any skin contact of any kind, oh, and let me introduce my partner." Izuku said as he rushed back to the entrance of the training grounds."

"Partner?" Hagakure asked confusion evident.

"Yeah, come here Mochi we got some new friends for you to meet, and be careful not to get under him, he weighs at least 5 tons."

Just before anyone could question why this Mochi could weigh 5 tons, a blur of brown and black raced into the room letting out the odd woof and bark that echoed along the walls like a deep bass drum.

"Mochi!" Yelled a smiling Izuku, as the blur came to a sudden stop the four students could make out that the same brown blur was intact a massive panting dog.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute," squealed am excited Toru as she raced over the ball of fur.

"Yeah he is," smiled Izuku proudly, "he's trained to be my partner as a hero, he's also got 3 quirks that together make him perfect as a partner. Though we can talk more about him later, we better get our costumes on and start exploring ground quickly, we'll need all the advantages we can get."

**—**

As Izuku exited the locker room he had a moment to appreciate his new costume, the first was a Kevlar vest with several handcuffs attached for detaining criminals then over that was a pure white lab coat that was left unbuttoned and a small gas mask was left hanging on a loop near his waste both to help against quirks that created gases and to complete the feel of a mad scientist. Finally, probably the most important part was a pair of modified quirk suppression cuffs. They were normally impossible to come by if you weren't in the police force let alone a modified one. It had a controllable setting that allowed him to turn it on or off in seconds and the weight was lightened to make it easier for him to carry around.

As he looked around he saw each of the other students seem happy about their costumes, except for Mineta, who seemed depressed.

"Are you ok Mineta-san?" The mutation quirk user asked.

"No," the smaller boy answered with a gloomy air, "I had a great joke about how I had a great breakfast, now it looks like I have a giant diaper."

"Yeah," snickered Kaminari, as Jirou tried to hold back laughter, "I'm sorry man but you may need to ask for a new costume."

"Umm, where is Hagakure-san?"

"Right over here," a pair of gloves cheerfully waved.

"How did you make your suit become invisible too?"

"Suit?"

"Wait," perked up Mineta, "are you saying you're naked?" The smaller boy seemed to be salivating at the idea, his eyes gained a lecherous gleam as he seemed to zero in on Toru,"

"Perv," Jirou said flatly as she used her ear jacks to stab into the soft flesh of the pop-off user's stomach.

"On another note," said Kaminari as he tried to turn the subject back to the upcoming training, "I have some walky-talkies that came with my equipment, we can use them to communicate."

"That's a great idea," beamed Toru as Kaminari passed around the walky-talkies."

As they five became more comfortable with each other Kyoka noticed a glint of metal underneath the sleeves of Izuku's lab coat. "Hey, Midoriya, What is that up your sleeve."

"Oh those," the greenette smiled sheepishly, "they're quirk suppression cuffs that have been modified."

"Why would you need those?" The other three had gone quiet, just like Jirou, they were interested in what reason their teammate could have to limit his quirk.

"I didn't mention it by my quirk never turns off, and since it activates on any skin contact it's extremely dangerous for me to touch people. These cuffs were modified to allow me to turn them on and off so I could choose when my quirk activates."

"Wouldn't that mean your dog would also be randomly mutated when you touch, why wasn't it," Kaminari asked.

"That's because one of the quirks Mochi's has allows him to prevent my quirk from activating accidentally, and the other two reduce the risks that constant physical changes could have when I do need to use my quirk on him."

"Well that's great and all," interjected Mineta, "but we can ask twenty questions about his quirk later, right now we need to scout the area."

"Huh, that was something smart, maybe your not too bad… for a lecher." Agreed Jirou with a small mocking smirk.

**—**

"This is...why are doing this again," sighed an annoyed Jirou over the walky-talky.

"So that if they have a way to tap the signal they don't know who exactly is where or who is doing what," came the static laced reply of one Denki, Kaminari.

"Fine, this is, purple punk, I can hear them near the gate, our head start is almost over."

"Roger that, purple punk, get ready for Aizawa-sensei's mission transmission. Pikachu and Captain Underpants are in position in sector 4."

"Can I ask why we have such stupid names," mumbled Hagakure over the line.

"That's easy Peek-A-Boo, if we have stupid names it will make it harder for them to decipher who is who,"

"...at least your not named Scooby-Doo," muttered Izuku, "by the way, I just got a message from Aizawa, my mission is to cause damage equivalent to five million yen."

"Mine is to capture at least 2 heroes," chimed in Mineta.

"Identify 5 heroes and their names." Radioed in Jirou.

"I got to destroy the power grid, and you Hagakure?" Kaminari chimed in.

"I have to stay hidden and not be captured until at least 2 of you guys complete your mission."

"Roger that, I can cause a distraction with my quirk and you guys can use it to complete your missions." Spoke up Izuku, hearing affirmations from the rest of the team Izuku stepped onto the center of the street with Mochi by his side. "Okay boy, how about we play a little game of Godzilla."

Pressing his hand against Mochi's fur Izuku felt his quirk rushing through the Mochi and unifying the menagerie of DNA within the large dog's body. "Let's go with… King Kong."

Underneath his hand he felt flesh roil like a stormy sea, barrel-like arms and legs burst out from where Mochi's legs once were. The limbs grew out like a sick facsimile. Lovecraftian towers writhing upwards as first bones formed than like moss the flesh followed bringing with it rivulets of blood that filled the streets with the smell of iron. Finally, Mochi's wet snout gained the consistency of wet clay as it dripped and flowed backwards into the skull creating an ugly squashed grimace with pupilless eyes. The mouth filled with sharp canines much too large too fit jutting out like rusted knives from a maw that dribbled saliva and a breathed a foul unnatural air.

"Is there any way to make that less disturbing," muttered a queasy sounding Mineta.

"If there was I would do it, I can't control how the transformation takes hold yet but maybe one day it won't be so...gory." Replied Izuku sheepishly, "any way we have some eggs to fry, Mochi Smash!"

As if in agreement the monstrous ape that was Mochi growled before sending a haymaker flying into a building

It was horrible, the sound that echoed from the center of the faux city, like millions of screams torn from throats and stitched together. Nobody else could hear it, of course, not in the same way Koda could. To them, it was probably just a wild roar of some beast. He felt like barfing, the roar still echoed in his head and with it the maddening sound of a crowd screaming at once both the same word and a hundred others.

"Hey bro you ok? You're looking pretty green." Questioned Kirishima with a worried look.

Trying to ignore the wild screams in the background Koda wrote on a small note pad, "not really, do you hear those noises?"

"The roars and stuff? Yeah, I do but it's not that bad why does it seem to affect you so much?"

"It's my quirk," the boy wrote shakily as he looked closer and closer to retching, "I can understand animal's and I think that's whatever making those noises are, but it sounds so horribly wrong."

"Is it that all you can do?" Katsuki spoke up as he glared at something in the distance, "or is there anything else you can do?"

"I can control animals," replied Koda.

"Perfect then with you and me we can pick apart Izuku and his little dog too."

"Umm bro what does a dog have to do with the noise?" asked Kirishima.

"Those noises are coming from Izuku's dog, it has 3 quirks, one of which allows it to absorb other animals, so all those extra voices your talking about might be those other animals. If you can control animals you can make sure his dog won't be able to defend him and if his costume is like how I think it will be we only have to remove the cuffs on his arms for him to surrender."

"Really?"

"Yeah this is gonna be a fucking cakewalk, come on rock-for-brains and rock head, we gotta nerd to fry."

"Toru, do you see them," whispered Jirou, the two girls had decided to hide in a building near Mochi's rampage in hopes of being able to use the chaos to both stay out of sight and to identify as many people as possible.

"No I can't see anyone coming near us, how about you?"

Sticking her jacks into the wall Jirou listened in but the sounds coming from Mochi's rampage ended up drowning out everything else. "No I can't Izuku's dog is too loud."

"Just radio him in and ask him to move a slight bit further away."

"There's no way that's going to work…." Jirou said incredulously to Toru's suggestion.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Fine, your right," as she shuffled around to reach the walker talkie, "hey Scoobie Doo, I'm having trouble hearing things with your dog being so loud can you move a bit further away from our location?"

"Sure, I was about to anyway I need to start making a distraction for Pikachu and Captain underpants so they can complete your goals."

"Copy that, thanks Scoobs," Jirou said with a snicker, Kaminari couldn't have come up with goofier names if he tried.

With the earthshaking steps of Mochi slowly trailing away Jirou heard something that made her heart freeze, "Hey Momo, are they still in the same position?"

"Yes, they haven't noticed us get ready to surround them." came a confident reply.

"Hagakure RUN!" Jirou shouted at the top of her lungs pushing the invisible girl away from her, "They found us complete your mission, I'll distract them." With her quirk, she could hear the frantic panting of Toru as she ran, and the hammering of hearts as adrenaline surged, the now clear shouting as her classmates surged forward.

She waited for the sound she needed to hear the pounding of shoes not on the smooth stone of the building but the slap of a hand on the building, a signal they had made for just this eventuality. Finally hearing it she placed her hands on the ground bracing for what she was about to do as her classmates rushed into the room.

'If I'm going out I might as well go out in a bang,' flicking on her radio she sneered at the 'heroes'.

"Hey heroes, so sorry but you just missed the party. But don't worry I'm sure my performance will more than make up for that." A light sparked in the raven headed classmate as he recognized the chance to get into the hero role.

"I'm not too sure about that, unlike most of your audience, we won't be satisfied with some c-lister." He fires back with a broad grin. As he did the other seemed to realize just what the two were doing, Finally, they could use all the one-liners they had daydreamed of all their lives… If only they could remember them now.

"I shouldn't be surprised the bird brain can't see good music when they see it after all aren't crows know to get distracted by every shiny object. Now get ready cause this new song will get your heart really thumping!" Sticking her jacks into the ground she flashed one last triumphant smirk before channeling her heartbeat into the building.

As she felt the building crumble she bolted past the other students who were distracted by the fracturing ceiling. Feet pounding she raced through sharp turns and flights of stairs as she tried to escape the maze-like interior of the slowly crumbling structure. Just as she was about to reach the threshold of the structure into the light of the street she felt an unnatural cold grip her ankles.

"Not so fast~" is whispered to her, "Tokoyami and I want an encore," it seemed to jeer mirthfully at her as she struggled before catching a glimpse of the thing. It was bird-like in structure with a large blade-like beak and large slitted eyes that emitted and unnatural light. Its skin was an inky black that seemed to wisp outwards like it was only barely bound to this reality.

"What is with this class and creepy quirks." Groaned Jirou, whoever's quirk made this better recommendation her for all the lost sleep it's going to give her.

"Creepy!" The shadow being screeched, "I'm not creepy I'm cool, got that! Cool!" This made Jirou pinch the bridge of her nose at the being's antics, "Well at least I won't be getting nightmares from this thing." Thought Jirou wryly.

"I apologize for Dark Shadow, he tends to be, dramatic." The bird-headed student said as he and the rest of the hero team walked out of the hallway.

"Your one to talk Mr. revelry in the dark." The now named Dark Shadow huffed back.

"Tokoyami-San, since you were the one to capture Jirou, would you do the honors of cuffing her."

"It would be my pleasure."

Hands cuffed and surrounded by her classmates she looked at them "how'd you even find me, oh and I haven't introduced myself, Jirou Kyoka."

"Momo Yaoyorozu," smiled the taller girl, the rest of the students quickly filled in their names as well, first was the raven headed boy named Tokoyami, followed by a heavily muscled guy named Sato, a brown-haired girl with a cute bob cut and cheeks that seemed to be constantly blushing named Ochaco, and a tall masked youth with several arms named Shoji. Finally, there was a cold looking boy with hair that looked like peppermint names Shoto.

"And on the note of finding you, I used my quirk to create heat vision goggles to be able to track Hagakure-san in particular."

Smiling a wide Cheshire grin Jirou looked up at Momo before speaking into the still broadcasting radio by her side, "you guys get that, also avoid shadows I think one of them can use shadows to his advantage."

"Copy that purple punk, me and captain underpants will keep that in mind, and to the heroes listening...it's too late to stop us now." Kaminari did his best to cackle over the radio but with the static, it came out more like an awkward squeak.

"Soo," Jirou grinned cheekily, "now that my mic is both off and I'm out of the exercise, hows your mission going so far?"

**—**

"Mineta you still behind me," called a certain blonde.

"Yeah, just setting down some traps, how far till we hit the power grid?"

"It's just ahead, come on before those no good heroes catch up to us."

"Stop right there evildoers!" Shouted out a figure as it sped towards them. Before they could even react they were surrounded by six of the heroes.

"Well well well," Mineta snickered in his best impression of a comic book villain, "if it isn't my old nemesises, nemisie, oh forget you get the idea. Your too late Roboman, tape man, and tail man. The Man Brigade will never stop me."

"Umm are you two okay," asked a pink-skinned girl with equally vibrant hair confusion flooding her facial features.

"Ahh, so Robo man I see you've brought another team to bring us down, what are they called, the backup brigade?" smirked Kaminari, while shooting a blank stare at the girl that belied his mocking tone. A second later the girl seemed to understand what was going on and smiled victoriously.

"Actually, we have a name it's, the terrific trio, and we're here to kick your villainous butts." The pinkette cheered raucously, "the names Alien Queen but it shouldn't matter much to you when you're behind bars!"

"Not so fast Alien Queen," smiled Mineta, as a lecherous glaze covered his eyes, "while I would love to spend more time with you one on one, me and Pikachu have a job, take it away Kaminari."

Smiling Kaminari screamed out, "Indiscriminate charge 900,000 volts!" the air began to smell of ozone and a low buzz seemed to bounce around the walls of the enclosed alleyway. As the other students stood stunned by Kaminari quirk activation Mineta quickly dashed past the group and onto a set of spheres created by his pop off quirk. Hoping they would provide enough insulation against the incoming stream of electricity Minet crouched down and prayed.

**—**

Toru had been running for what felt like forever. Her legs screamed out for mutiny with each stride as she sprinted with all her might, through buildings into alleyways, and past other possible hiding spots. Ever since Jirou managed to broadcast that there was a hero team with heat vision goggles she knew she had to hide. She just hoped that another two people would complete their missions quickly.

A chill filled the air and Toru sprinted even faster as a sheet of ice spread across the ground and with it jutting spears of clear ice that seemed to slice through the air. Behind her a calm footstep followed and a monotone voice that carried the same cold as the now frozen air, "Give up now, you can't hope to escape me with my quirk eventually you will be caught." while that frigid voice drew closer the invisible girl could hear the crunch of ice as other footsteps surrounded her.

"Hello Hagakure-san," called the ponytailed girl, "Jirou-san told us what your quirk was, we have you surrounded and Todoroki-san's will soon trap you if you would please surrender we could finish this quickly."

She tried to suppress her breathing as she saw the ice crawl slowly, inevitably towards her, snaking closer and closer that in some ways reminded her like the coming of an ice age, resigned she knew she was stuck in between the spreading frost and the arms of the enemy, she may be getting captured but she won't be taken out so easily. Her breath steaming as it hit the cold air creating small wisps in the street as the lights shut off suddenly. Thanking whoever was up there for her sudden turn of luck she shot over the ice, footfalls sounding like cracking glass as with every step ice shattered.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to get going!" she shouted as she ran towards the red and white-haired boy. She stuck out a leg as she ran past him tripping the boy and giving her a couple more precious seconds before the roar of spreading ice started behind her. As she glanced to see what was happening she saw ice spread faster than ever odd branching lines reaching past the center mass that grew like a crashing wave behind her. Suddenly a feeling of intense cold brushed against her ankles as she was stopped dead in her tracks by a layer of frost that had spread halfway up her legs.

"That's enough running," came the same freezing voice this time tinged with annoyance.

"Todoroki-san wasn't this a bit of overkill?"

"My apologies I decided it would be better to deal with her quickly so we could reroute to deal with Izuku and his monster.

"Wait how do you know that monster's Izuku's, or even his name? I don't think he introduced himself to anyone yesterday." Hagakure questioned as she tried to stall for time hoping at least someone else completed their missions in time.

"Katsuki-san briefed us on the dangers of Izuku's quirks earlier, and what he could potentially do. But that's enough of the chit chat, Ochaco-chan could you please cuff her."

"No problem," smiled a bubbly brunette as she lightly stepped across the glass the sound of cracking ice echoing of walls becoming the beat to her impending capture, only to be broken by a shrill ring from a small device from her belt. On it read.

"Mission complete, 2 people have completed their missions before you were captured."

"Yes!" Shouted the invisible girl, "mission complete I'm so glad the stalling worked. As she cheered she noticed in the corner o her eyes she saw Momo purse her lips but took no kind as she continued to celebrate her lucky break.

"Well since we've failed here let's go back up everyone else dealing with the monster." The brunette said before turning to face Toru her hands outstretched, "and good job on your win, my name's Uraraka, but you can call me Ochaco."

"Oh, that's so nice of you to say! My names Toru."

"Well, now that we've enjoyed this mad banquet I believe we have bigger fish to fry, or in this case monkeys." Said a buff guy in a yellow bodysuit.

"Your right Sato-san we should probably hurry, see you Toru, we can catch up after the training exercise," Uraraka called out as the group rushed off to fight Izuku and Mochi.

**—**

The beast roared again, and with it, Koda collapsed again. He felt like heaving, the voices in its roar were all too much for the "Anivoice" user. It was sickening to hear words stretched and stitched together like some form of Frankenstein monster, too many words in too little space of time reverberating in the tremors caused by the roars.

"Bro come on move!" He could hear Kirishima shout behind him as he tried to fight the beast.

"Yeah we're not here to baby your ass, just tell the damn dog to sit the hell down already!" Shouted Katsuki, the explosive blonde had gone on the offensive trying to keep the King Kong-Esque beast away from Koji.

"I can't," Koji forced out his light voice almost dying in the cacophony of noise, "my head feels like it's splitting."

"Damn it! Shitty hair, find the fucking ponytail, and get him some damn earplugs, and take his useless ass with you. I'll hold off Mochi."

"Are you sure-"

"I'm fucking sure now go!"

Koda could hear the sounds of Kirishima's quirk activating, the crackle of energy as it surged and leaked out of the red hairs body drowned out some of that horrible noise but only partially.

**—**

Izuku let out a sigh as he hammered agonist a glass window. Every little bit of destruction helped and as he stood on the sidelines letting Mochi soak up his classmates' attention like a sponge, he did what he could to rack up damages. Letting another fist fly into the glass, he felt it shatter under the force of the blow. Around him, fractals of light shone and reflected off glass shards. And just a suddenly as the light show started it stopped as each fractured glass flew to the ground and shattered once again, the tinkling of glass against concrete filled the air and when it finally stopped and only the echoing roar of Mochi in the distance swallowed and filled the silence.

Until it didn't. That same echoing rumble in the distance behind him stopped suddenly with a sense of dread he turned around to see Mochi lumbering towards him. Stiff and robotic, like he was strung up like a puppet and around the same hulking figure stood approaching figures wreathed in bright colors. Leading them, a familiar blonde smirked victoriously.

"Hey Kacchan," Izuku tried to smile with a sense of bravado, "didn't realize you guys were throwing a surprise party for me, so I'll have to leave, I have a lot to do."

"I don't think so, it's best if you surrender now, or you can get your face pounded in."

"Well you may have gotten Mochi docile for now but, once I give him the order he will go wild."

"Nope," smirked The explosive blonde popping the P mockingly, "rock face over here has the great quirk of controlling animals, the only thing you got going for you is that your face hasn't been caved in yet."

"Umm," a girl with a bob cut interrupted, "Katsuki-kun could you not be so violent?" She asked fidgeting uncomfortably as she quailed underneath the explosion quirk users glare.

"Keep out of this pink cheeks, Izuku's my friend and I'll threaten him however much I want."

"I agree with her!" Piped up the greenette.

"Shut the fuck up did I ask for your opinion Izuku!" Katsuki shouted a vein popping out of his forehead in annoyance, "Now let's get to smearing you into a fucking paste."

With a flash of fire the blonde burst forward rocketing to the smaller teen. As he neared Izuku threw up his arms to block the incoming strike. The sharp clang of metal on metal his only confirmation that his block was successful. Only for the sharp crack of an explosion near his head to send him tumbling to the ground.

"For as much as I trained with you, I'm pretty disappointed, your form is shit." Katsuki stood above him a frown plastered on his face, "you want to give up yet?" Izuku glared up at the blonde before lunging forward tackling the larger boy's legs and sending them both tumbling across shards of glass and concrete. With roar Katsuki fling Izuku off of him and onto the ground.

"Oi ponytail, birdbrain, restrains him."

A flash of black shot out from under Tokoyami, encircling the greenette before he could react while a weighted net was thrown over him pinning him to the ground. Quietly another classmate clasped around his wrists the clink of metal as it hit against the quirk suppressors simultaneously signaling his defeat

This was the end, his chance to prove himself, gone. Kacchan hadn't even broken a sweat in their fight and even had been under so little stress he was able to order others around. All in all, Izuku felt more than anything, pathetic. As he sunk deeper into a morose swamp of self-loathing as he contemplated this failure of a debut.

"Ok everyone, unite all the villains who got captured and return to class," static-filled drawl of Aizawa crackled from unseen speakers, "Once you do we will be talking about how everyone performed."

**—**

Izuku stood outside the door to his Katsuki and his home, with the aforementioned blonde and Mochi waiting behind him to enter. He was, scared? Anxious? Nervous? Maybe all three, after all, he was about to do something he hadn't done in a long time. The weight on his wrists and the slight clink of metal on the wooden door drew attention to two metal bands, his quirk suppression cuffs, that he had brought home. Smiling lightly at them he remembered how he had been allowed to get them.

As the rest of his class filed out the hum of chatter filling the air as they congratulated each other on their performance. As the sounds fell into the distance the only three left in the room where him, Katsuki, and his teacher, Aizawa. Shaking slightly with worry Izuku inched closer to the scruffy man, much like how someone approached a rattlesnake snake.

"What do you want Midoriya," he older man groaned out as he shuffled from his desk to the door.

"U-u-um, sir I was wondering… if-" Izuku forced out nervously before being cut off.

"Cut to the chase your wasting time I could be spending asleep."

"I was wondering if I could bring parts of my hero gear home as they would help me in my daily life."

"And what would those items be?" The teacher questioned his curiosity piqued.

"My modified quirk suppression cuffs sir, I'd like to be able to wear them personally as it would help me be able to interact more with people around me without fear of my quirk activating."

"Nedzu said he expected you would ask for it, fine take them home but take some forms from the front office. He's probably prepared you the forms already if you need my signature come back here and I'll sign it, just hurry up anymore waiting would illogical."

"T-thank you Sensei!" Izuku shouted.

"Don't thank me, it's just the most efficient use of both of our times."

After rushing to the office and back Izuku was allowed to bring his cuffs with him anywhere as well as getting them classified as civilian support gear. Reaching for the door the cuffs both lifted him forward and weighed him down. On one hand, the gleaming bands of metal ironically promised freedom from the prison of his quirk, if only for a time. But he knew it was only a temporary fix and if they ever broke while he was holding something else, whatever it was, it wouldn't survive. Huffing he pushed the door and it swung back smoothly to the smell of frying meat and the bustle of a busy kitchen.

"Oh you two are home," Inko peaked her head out of the kitchen smiling warmly to them. Dinner is almost ready we're having some curry and don't worry I made some extra spicy just like you and your mother like Katsuki.'

"Thanks, Auntie," huffed out the blonde as he tried to maintain his gruff visage while a small smile snuck its way on to his face.

"Hey, mom I have something to ask you," Izuku said as both Kacchan and Mochi brushed him moving towards the dinner table the smell of delicious spices a gravitational pull that they could not resist.

"What is it, honey?"

"U-umm, So this may seem childish but I got these quirk suppression cuffs on me right now and I was wondering if I could have a hug. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to I'm sorry this was immature just-." Izuku felt the wind knocked out of him as his mother rushed in for a tight bone-crushing hug.

The feeling of skin and body heat of pressure on him that wasn't cold and hard was an unfamiliar alien feeling. But it wasn't bad, it was warm and comforting and something that filled a hole in his very core that he hadn't noticed for so long. Shakily he circled his arms around his mother as a wet spot grew on his shirt where his mother cried on to his shoulder, but he didn't mind, because as he finally returned the hug a soft sob leapt from his throat, and another and another, until he was quietly sobbing with his mother as something they cherished this small moment for all it was worth.

"Okay that's enough, for now, sweetie," his mother sniffles out as she let out a watery smile, "dry your eyes, let's get some dinner I'm sure the Bakugous are waiting."


End file.
